A Simple Fairy Tale
by Charming Visions
Summary: A different version of Cinderella. Last chapter up!
1. Empty Beginnings

**Disclaimer: I do not own the story of Cinderella.**

**A/N: Okay, for my readers that are clicking this link due to my Rent or Harry Potter stories, I apologize, I have hit a wall with my Harry potter stories as well as how to end my Rent story, I have the basis of it, but how to tie everything in is just out of my wits. Please excuse my lack of brain cells, but my mind has been wiped out because of my English classes and Color Guard, on the bright side, I have learned a Russian dialect in Theater, and apparently it is good.**

**As for this story, I was watching Cinderella, and earlier I had seen Ella Enchanted for the first time (okay the movie blew, but dear goodness Hugh Dancy is absolutely gorgeous!) and so I decided to create a Cinderella story. Also, I am currently in my third year of German so I may try to incorporate some of that into this story because I can and because staring at the Neuschwanstein CastleLudwig built inspired both Walt Disney to create his story, and inspired me to write my take on the story.**

Summary: Your typical Cinderella story with some changes and hopefully some creative genius. Annika was born and raised in a small town of Märchendorf, this is her story from servant girl to finding her one true dream, her own self worth.

**A Simple Fairy Tale**

**Prolouge: Empty Beginnings.**

Annika stood by her mother's bed as she had for many nights. Her mother, Luise, had grown ill over the past months. Her downfall began in the late month of January, from what seemed to be a simple cold had turned to something much worse, something that no doctors or miracle-workers could heal, or explain. Her father, Petar, had been away on business but returned within a month once Annika's godmother and nanny, Miriam, had written him of Luise's sudden illness. Petar loved his wife dearly, but his work kept him from his home and family for months of the year. He believed he was doing what was best for his family, and in materialistic means he was. Luise and Annika had everything a mother and daughter could ask for. A beautiful home, beautiful treasures, and the best in servant-hand, yet without Petar, the home felt empty to Luise and Annika.

Annika sat by her mother and held her hand tightly, gently singing the soft lullabye her mother so often sang to her before bed. Luise was well known for her beautiful voice, and so it was only natural that her gift be passed down to Annika. Softly Annika sang while her mother smiled at her and cried:

_Day is over. _

_The stars are singing to you. _

_My child it is time to dream. _

_In your dreams you can wish for anything, and those wishes will come true._

_You are my heart, we are one in spirit, and that spirit will never break._

_Though the time will come for me to leave your side, but I will always be in your dreams._

_Dreams are wishes that your heart makes, and my dream for you is this._

_Love each day the sun brings to you my child, because I know the sun loves you._

_Dawn will soon break, life will start anew, but for now my child, fall to dreams._

Petar stood in the door watching the scene unfolding before him, tears falling from his own eyes. His love was dying before him and he was helpless to stop it. He knew Annika would not understand her departure from earth, and he knew she had little idea how her song was affecting her mother and her father. He hummed softly the song Annika was singing as Luise mouthed the words. When Annika was finished, her mother spoke.

"Annika, darling, you know the words in which the song says 'Though the time will come for me to leave your side, but I will always be in your dreams?'" Annika nodded her head. "My child, my time has come, but I want you to know this. In your life you will encounter many problems. People will do anything to discourage you, but if you keep your spirit and love alive, no man can break you. You have the most beautiful heart my Annika, and that is the greatest gift you can ever bestow to the world. Remember your dreams, and hold fast to your ambitions. Your father will always take care of you, this much I know. I love you Annika."

"I love you too Mutti." Annika whispered, her own tears strangling her voice. She bent down and kissed her mother's forehead.

"When you need me, hold tight to this." Luise said while removing the silver locket from her neck.

"Mutti I couldn't."

"Please Annika." Annika reached down for the locket and stared at it for a few moments. She somehow knew the importance of her mother giving her the locket, she looked up at her mother for a final time before running out of the room. Petar looked to his daughter as she fled in despair.

"She will be alright Petar." Luise said while Petar walked to her bedside.

"How can you say that Luise?"

"Because I know you will take care of her."

"I can't lose you, my heart will not bare it." Petar whispered, falling to his knees beside the bed. Luise started crying again.

"I want to stay, but my body will not allow it Petar, please do not make me feel even more guilty for leaving, my heart breaks at the thought of never seeing you or Annika again."

"She looks so much like you."

"And you."

"I love you Luise."

"And I love you Petar." Both of the lover's tears grew stronger and Petar bent down to kiss his wife. The tears mixed making the kiss the most bittersweet in any tale. When Annika finally walked in from the gardens that night, Luise was dead.


	2. A Friend, Not a Servant

**A Friend, Not a Servant**

Annika slept soundly in her bed. The sun was beginning to pour in through her window and after a few moments she sat up and yawned softly. Stretching her arms above her she smiled as she remembered the day. It was today that her father was to return home. She walked over to the window and sighed. Her favorite part of the day had always been the sunrise, when the sun woke up the world to let them know that he was ready for a new day. Miriam walked in a moment later.

"Guten Morgen Annika, wonderful dreams I suppose?"

"Ja." Annika said, smiling fondly at her Godmother.

"I don't suppose that means you will let me in on your dreams."

Annika smiled, "You know I can not do that Miriam dreams are..."

"I know, I know, dreams are a wish your heart makes." Miriam said impatiently. Annika nodded and looked back out of the window. "Child, I know you miss your mother, she was a beautiful woman."

"Indeed, she will have been dead six years from next week."

"I know child."

"I hate how I can't see her sometimes, but other times she is as clear as the sun's light. Why can't my memory make up its mind and choose one, my heart hates this torture." Annika whispered.

"My child, there is something you must know about your father he-"

"Annika!" Her father's voice boomed.

"Papa!" Annika yelled. "We will talk more later Miriam, ja?" Miriam nodded, and Annika tore from the room. She jumped into her father's arms and he twirled her around. It was not until he set her down did she notice a beautiful woman with two daughters behind him.

"Papa, who are they?" Annika whispered.

Petar laughed, "Annika, I would like you to meet your stepmother, Lady Gisela. These are her two daughters, Brigitte and Hedwig." Annika nodded and the two young woman and walked over to Lady Gisela.

"It is a pleasure to meet you." Annika mustered. Lady Gisela only nodded.

"This is a beautiful home Petar. I trust you have enough room for my entire family." Lady Gisela stated in an ubviously bored tone.

"Of course darling, my home is yours."

"Good." She said stiffly as Annika wondered what her father had done to marry the formidable woman before her.

"Show my daughters to their rooms." Lady Gisela said to Annika. Annika nodded.

"Follow me." Annika learned that Brigitte was her age, sixteen, while Hedwig was fourteen. She led them to their rooms and Brigitte sighed in disgust.

"I guess this will have to do, though I will admit it is quite atrocious, who designed this home?" Brigitte stated.

"My mother."

"Horrible taste. Oh well, mother will change it anyway."

"She'd better not change a thing."

"Your father is gone for most of the year correct?"

"Well...yes..."

"As I thought."

"Why?" Annika asked.

"No reason. Now leave please, I have had a long journey and I need my rest." Brigitte said while shoving Annika out of the room.

"I am sure you had a good reason for marrying her Papa, but I do wish you would tell me what that reason is."

"I love her Annika."

"I'm sure."

"I do."

"I just don't understand how you can replace Mutti like that."

"Your mother can never be replaced, but my dearest Annika, it is time for me to move on."

"Do as you like, but Lady Gisela..."

"Is right behind you dear."

"Petar, I need to go into town for a while tomorrow."

"Of course."

"And I will need some money."

"Of course." Lady Gisela nodded then stalked back into the home.

"A bit touchy isn't she?" Annika stated.

"Be kind Annika."

"I will."

"One more thing, I am leaving again this Friday morn."

"Friday? Papa, you've only just returned!"

"I know my child, but work is work."

Annika sighed, "Do as you must."

Friday morn came, and as Petar had told Annika, he left to visit the Elfin Realm west of Marchendorf. Annika kissed her father goodbye and walked back into the house. Lady Gisela was seated at the table.

"Annika, I would like to speak with you."

"Yes Gisela."

"First things first, you will call me Lady Gisela, or Milady if you must. None of these informalities."

"But I am no servant to you, therefore I will not treat you as my master."

"Listen you insolent brat. This home is under my authority now, and not even your precious father can save you from that. You need to be taught respect, you are not my equal, nor are you the equal of my daughters. Second thing, you will cater to both of my daughter's demands-"

"This is my home and has been long before my father married you! I refuse to be the subject of your spoiled daughters."

"SILENCE! One more word and I will make sure you will regret it. You are to move to the servant quarters in the south tower. Brigitte has seen your room and simply adores it. Your father has left a generous amount of money, and it will be used on redecorating this hideous home. Do you have a question Annika?"

Annika glowered, "No Milady."

"Good, you're not as stupid as you look. You will dress as the servants do, and you will act as the servants do, one word of disobedience and I will make sure to it that you pay. Your father was a disappointment, as are you. You are worthless and a nothing as far as I am concerned, leave my sight at once and do as I have told. Have I made my self clear Annika?"

"Inescapably."

"Go."

Annika nodded and left. "Annika..." Lady Gisela called.

"Yes Milady." Annika said turning around to face her stepmother.  
  
"I do believe you have forgotten something."

"What is that?"

"Curtsey, it is a sign of respect."

"I will never bow to you or your daughters, I am not that low."

"You shall, do not anger me."

"I care not if I anger you 'Milady.'" Annika said mockingly before Lady Gisela raised her hand and slapped her cheek.

"Do not tempt me to do worse Annika." Annika grabbed her cheek and nodded. She reluctantly bowed. "Dismissed." Annika ran from the room and into the kitchens.

"Miriam!" Miriam appeared at once.

"What is it my child? What has gotten you into such a fuss." Miriam then looked at Annika before gasping and turning her cheek. "My child, who has done this to you?"

"Lady Gisela. I am to be one of you."

"I will not allow it Annika, you are the daughter of Sir Petar, not a servant. I shall go at once and speak to Lady Gisela. Surely she will..."

"You mustn't, please. It can't be that hard, you do it, and so can I."

"You were never meant for this position my child."

"I do not wish to upset this household."

"Your father won't be pleased."

"It doesn't matter, he isn't here."

Miriam sighed, "Come child, let me show you to your quarters." Miriam led her to the top room in the tower. "This room has perhaps the best view of the land...and of the castle. It was mine, and now it is yours."

"Miriam, I couldn't."

"Please child." Annika nodded. Miriam pulled a brown dress out of the drawers. "Change into this."

"Thank you Miriam." Annika stated before she pulled off her own elaborate gown and pulled on the servant dress.

Two months later, a man appeared at the home and Annika answered the door. "I have a letter for Lady Gisela." The man stated.

"Of course, come in." Annika stated, opening the door a little wider. The man walked in. "I shall go and fetch her. Please have a seat in the parlor." Annika walked up to Lady Gisela's room.

"Milady, there is a man downstairs who wishes a word with you."

Lady Gisela sighed in frustration. "Fine. Where is he?"

"In the parlor."

"Bring us some tea."

"Of course Milady." Annika curtseyed and hurried out the door. Ten minutes later she walked into the parlor to find Lady Gisela crying, and the man standing up, shuffling his feet in an awkward manner.

"Miss I must depart, but I am truly sorry for your loss."

"Go." Lady Gisela chocked out. As soon as the man was out of the home, Lady Gisela's tears subsided.

"Milady, what is the matter?"

Lady Gisela wiped her eyes. "Here, this news shall weigh far heavier on your heart than it could ever on mine." Lady Gisela handed Annika the note and left the room. "By the way, the girls need their breakfast." Annika nodded at Gisela's voice and she turned her attention to the letter. By the time she was finished, the page was wet with her tears. She fell to her knees as Miriam ran into the room.  
  
"What? What is it child?"

"Papa...he's...he's dead." Annika said before covering her face while her sobs overtook her. Miriam pulled her into her arms and rocked her back and forth, never saying a word. Annika's world was for ever changed.

Two years later:

The sun rose over Marchendorf, and as usual, Annika sat up and smiled at the sun's welcoming gaze. She stretched and groaned. The earlier day's events had taken much of her strength, and Annika groaned at the thought of going into the market today. Still she sat up and quickly pulled her hair into a bun before pulling on her usual brown dress. She walked down to the kitchens where Miriam was starting breakfast.

"Guten Morgen Annika. And Happy Birthday as well."

Annika smiled, "Thank you Miriam. Where is the list of things Lady Gisela needed."

"Here." Miriam said while handing her a note and a coin pouch.

"This isn't enough money Miriam."

"I know Annika, but money is growing tight. Do what you can."

Annika nodded and left the home quickly before anyone else awoke. She walked into the town and into the bakery. "Morning Gustav."

"'Ello Miss Annika, pleasure to be seein' ya on this fine morn' wha' can I do fer ya?"

"I am just looking. It smells wonderful."

"There are some neu danishes, would you like one?"

"No, I haven't any money. But I am sure they are delicious."

"Of course they are. Here, have one on me. Not every day a lady turns eighteen."

"You remembered!" Annika said, delighted.

"Of course I did." He stated simply before handing her the danish.

"This is wonderful Gustav, danke!"

"It weren't no problem. Have a glorious day."

"And you." Annika stated before leaving the bakery with a wave.

She walked through the market and bought what was needed, she then walked over to the fabrics store where Elsa worked. "Good day Elsa."

"Annika! How wonderful to see you!"

"I need this." Annika said, while handing the list over to Elsa.

"Ah. Lucky for Lady Gisela we just got a new load of silk yesterday. Here you are." Annika took the package and paid Elsa for the purchase. By the time she was through buying everything, the pouch was near empty and the square was filled with people. Three of those people happened to be Lady Gisela, Brigitte, and Hedwig. Lady Gisela noticed Annika and hurried over to her.

"Go to the home at once, today is of importance, the Royal family is visiting today, and servants should not be seen."

"Yes Lady Gisela, at once." Annika said before walking to the back of the audience. Twenty minutes later, the trumpets blasted signaling the entrance of the King, Queen, and Prince. Annika sighed. The prince's name was Florian, the king's name was Sebastian, and the queen was Tatianna, to the servants they were simply "your majesty."

The king walked to the front. "Loyal subjects, as you know, it is Florian's twentieth birthday two weeks from now, and by royal decree he is to choose his bride before he becomes king. I am here to inform all of you of the ball that is to take place on the night of November 29th. All single ladies of class are invited to join the festivities. The ball will be masked, and Florian is to choose his bride by the stroke of midnight. I invite you to come, and perhaps one of you noble ladies will be Florian's future wife."

Annika grunted in disgust. To choose someone to spend the rest of your life with in one night was ridiculous. To flaunt your beauty and wealth to gain a hand clasped with Florian's was despicable. She truly felt sorry for the prince, for his royal upbringing and damned heritage. She turned to leave the town but instead of returning home, opted to visit the forest. She walked through the magical forest and smiled as the sprites and fairies nodded their greetings before leaving for some greater purpose. However, a sudden growling stopped her in her tracks. Annika slowly turned around and gasped as a large huterbar barred it's teeth. Annika slowly backed up as the huterbar advanced. She tripped over an uplifted tree root and cried out. The huterbar was about to pounce and Annika covered her face with her hands, waiting for the creature to attack. It never did.

Annika heard the creature cry out in anguish and Annika removed her hands from her face as she watched a young man slay the creature with a few strokes with his gleaming sword. Only when the creature lay lifeless did he stop his thrusts and stop to wipe his brow. Annika quickly gathered her skirts and tried to stand up only to cry out again. The handsome man turned to her as if he had just noticed she was there. He walked over to her and bent down to her level.

"Here, let me help." He said gently.

"Thank you kind sir, but I only tripped. I just landed on my ankle wrongly, I'll be fine." Annika said, holding on to her ankle.

"Let me look." He stated while removing her hand from her ankle. He noticed the gash on the side of the ankle and he removed a handkerchief from his pocket. He wrapped it tightly around her ankle and felt Annika wince once or twice. "Good as new by morn." He said. "Let me help you up."

"With great thanks kind sir." The young man lifted Annika up and she gently placed weight on her ankle.

"Why were you walking about in the forests by your lonesome. It is not safe."

"I assure you, I realize that now, but I simply just did not want to return to my Lady's home."

"So you are a servant then."

"Yes sir, I am, and what about you, what has brought you to the forest and to my rescue."

"I just needed a few moments alone to gather my thoughts before returning to my father's side. I saw the creature descending upon you, and well, no lady, servant or not, deserves to have her throat ripped apart."

"By your tone I am guessing you believe to be better than those who do manual labor."

"Why, of course."

"Typical." Annika stated irratibtly.

"Pardon."

"I am no less human than you correct?"

"Yes."

"Then why is it that I am to serve while you are to be served?"

"It is how life is."

"Not true, it is how people like yourself make life. I am your equal in every aspect of life. If you'll excuse me now, I have chores to attend."

"Do you know who you speak to in such a manner."

"No sir, I do not, and unfortunately for your sake, I care not to know your name."

"I should have left that creature to kill you."

"Because a servant isn't worth your chivalry. I understand." Annika stated before gathering up the fabrics and food items and leaving the young man who stared after her, fuming with rage.

A servant was not worth his chivalrous efforts, as she so eloquently stated. He jumped up onto the back of his horse and rode off in the other direction. His father would be waiting for him, a prince's duties are to his kingdom, and not to his own anger.

Annika sang softly to herself while she sew a dress for Brigitte. Why Brigitte needed another one evaded Annika's mind, but still, she was an obedient servant, and she would do what was ordered for her, or pay the price. Miriam ran into her room as Annika put the finishing touches on the gown.

"Hurry Annika, the royal family is to arrive in little less than half an hour, and we are not through with dinner." Annika sighed, she had forgotten the royal family was to eat with Lady Gisela, Brigitte, and Hedwig that night. It dealt with something along the lines of Lady Gisela being married to the richest nobleman of this side of the kingdom, Sir Petar, Annika's father. Annika scrunched up her nose, the wealth her father had left to them was fading fast.

"Coming." Annika said as she laid the gown out across her bed and hurried down to the kitchens. Dinner was quickly finished and soon after someone knocked on the door. Laurie agreed to open the door.

"Your Majesties." He said while bowing. He opened the door wider to let King Sebastian, Queen Tatianna, and Prince Florian in. "Lady Gisela and her daughters are waiting for you in the Parlor." Laurie led them to Lady Gisela. "Miriam will be out with the tea in a few moments." Laurie told Lady Gisela.

"Very Well, thank you Laurie." Laurie bowed and left. Lady Gisela laughed. "Servants, they must be treated with kindness or who knows what they will do. Welcome to my home Your Excellency. These are my daughters, Brigitte and Hedweg, and I am Lady Gisela Terich." She stated, each young lady bowing in the order they were named. The King nodded his head.

"This is quite a home."

"Yes your Majesty, it is." Miriam walked in a moment later carrying the tea tray. She poured out the tea into every cup before curtseying.

"Supper is ready for you." Miriam walked out of the room. Lady Gisela and Sebastian and Tatianna talked for a few minutes while Brigitte tried in vain to grasp Florian's attention. He was rude by no means, but was tired of every young lady wanting his throne, not his heart.

"Shall we go to supper then?" Lady Gisela stated. The royals nodded and stood up. Lady Gisela led them to the dining area, and the six of them sat around the table. The servants began bringing out the courses, but when Annika brought out the main course, she nearly dropped her tray. Florian's eyes widened in surprise as he saw the maiden he had rescued earlier serving his dinner, Annika shut her mouth in shock as she realized her rescuer had been the prince, and her cheeks flooded with embarrassment as she realized her disrespectful tone to him earlier. She quickly recovered, and after serving the course to everyone, curtseyed and quickly left the room.

"Poor child, lost her mother and her father when she was young. I took her in of course. She had no where to go. She can be handful sometimes, but we love her all the same." Lady Gisela stated, feigning fondness for Annika.

"You should discipline her then. Servants need to know their place!" Sebastian stated.

"I suppose, but my heart breaks for her everyday, I would hate to hurt her anymore."

"Don't let a servant walk over you Lady Gisela, you own them, they do not own you."

"Of course your highness."

Annika bit back her laughter. Lady Gisela was trying so hard to look pleasing to the family. Would hate to hurt her more...bah! She never mentioned that to Annika when she slapped her, or beat her. Annika sighed and returned to finishing up the meal. After she was finished, she opted to go out to the gardens. She found herself doing that a lot lately. Running to the gardens at night to find an escape. She opened the door quietly and stood beneath the darkened sky. She shivered slightly at the coldness in the air but did not move from her place. She stared up at the millions of stars and closed her eyes tightly. She started singing the lullaby her mother had sang to her for so many nights of what seemed a lifetime ago. Had she ever been that girl, that child loved so dearly by her mother and father, that child treated with love. Perhaps it was all a dream to her, Annika really did not know anymore.

"Beautiful night isn't it." A deep voice said. Annika whipped around to face Florian.

"Your highness." She said, curtseying. "I agree, the night is beautiful. For my rude tongue earlier today sir, I apologize. I was cross and it was a mistake. Please do not let my actions be your model for the other servants here." She wanted to say more, but Florian held up his hand.

"Forgiven, but you should watch your tongue, such harsh words will not be neglected from others."

"I understand."

"I do not know your name maiden."

"Perhaps it is wise that you don't your highness, but nevertheless I am Annika, servant to Lady Gisela."

"It is a pleasure to meet you Annika."

Annika cocked her head to the side. "I assure you Prince, the pleasure has been all mine. I must go back in now, my presence is needed." Annika turned to go back inside when Florian reached out and grabbed her arm.

"Please stay." Annika looked at him in shock. "I meant, please show me around the lands."

"If you so desire."

"I do."

"Follow me." For the next hour, Annika showed Florian the lands. He seemed intrigued at each story of certain landmarks, and then Annika led him to a gated path far off the lands. "I use to come here as a child, and I still do so whenever I am really bothered." She opened up the door to reveal a beautiful garden. Flowers of ever variety continued to grow, even with the bitter breath of the looming winter weighing down. Sprites flew about and the nymphs sat beside the pond. A taller figure walked toward them and Annika ran to him. "Priden! When did you return?" The figure laughed.

"A few days ago, I was wondering when you would return. And who is this?" The figure asked.

Annika laughed once again, "Priden, this Prince Florian, I was just showing him around the lands."

"You must like his company enough to show him the gardens, but I shall not interrogate you further. Welcome your Majesty, I am Priden." The figure walked up to Florian and bowed slightly. Florian smiled down to the figure.

"Elfin?"

"Half. My father was human, my mother elfin."

"Explains the height."

"And the silver eyes and pointed ears ja?"

Florian laughed, liking the elfin man immediately. Priden then looked back to Annika, "Has the witch finally married off Brigitte."

"Not yet, but she is working on it." Annika stated, pointing to Florian, who looked at her in disgust.

"I would rather marry a servant than her."

Annika looked down to the floor. "We should return to the manner, I am sure Lady Gisela and Brigitte wish to bid you a safe trip before you leave." Annika turned to leave the garden. Florian looked at her retreating back in shock, then slowly he realized what he had done. He had completely forgotten of Annika's social class, she had too apparently. But his words made reality crash down on them both. He raced out after her.

"Annika. Annika. Annika!" He said, finally catching up to her.

"Yes your highness." She said, keeping her gaze locked to the floor.

"Please forgive me of my thoughtless words."

"There is nothing to forgive. We must return."

"Wait." Florian stated. "I had just forgotten you were a servant, for a while, you were a friend."

"And now that I am once again a servant, I am no longer your friend, correct?"

"No! That isn't it. It's just...my father would never approve of a friendship with a servant maiden. I am to be kind to them yes, but to be a friend to them, that would mean they are my equal." Annika looked to her side. Frustrated that the situation was not becoming easier, Florian ran his fingers through his hair. "Annika, please understand, I must do as I am expected."

Annika nodded, "I know. I know." She sighed. "Please remember me as a friend though, not a servant. Please?"

"Of course." Annika nodded.

"Come then, your family will be worried." Annika led him back to the house, and then moved to enter through the servant's corridors. She heard Florian apologize for his absence and Annika returned to her room to finish the dress. A little while later, she heard the Royal's leaving the home, and Annika sighed. She walked to the window and whispered into the night air. "Goodbye Florian, my friend, not my prince."

**A/n: Please review, school work is bogging me down and I need something to make me smile.**


	3. Annika's Departure

**Annika's Departure **

As Florian and his family left the Terich estate, he glanced behind him and saw Annika's shape at the window of what he supposed was her room. He leaned his head outside the carriage window and softly smiled before he waved. He settled back against the soft red velvet seat cushions and closed his eyes. As he was drifting to sleep, his father began talking.

"Florian." Florian opened his eyes and turned his attention to his father.

"Yes Vater?"

"What do you think of Brigitte?"

"She is...lovely." Florian stumbled, grasping for adjectives to describe the young woman.

"Yes, I thought so as well, she seems to be a fine candidate for your new bride. Of wealth and nobility, she seems bright, and she has the face of a queen."

"Yes." Florian stated, not really caring as to what his father was saying. Brigitte was pretty enough, and honestly he had not really engaged himself in conversation to Brigitte long enough to pass a harsh or kind judgment. His duty was to marry well and to become king, his queen's duty was to produce an heir, love or even fondness was not a guarantee in a royal marriage.

"I am glad you are being so complacent, do remember you are to choose a bride by the stroke of the hand at midnight at the ball."

"I do remember Vater."

"Good." And Sebastian settled down to sleep. Soon after Florian noticed his mother and father's sleeping snores, Florian found his own eyes growing heavy. As he dreamt, he dreamt of the beautiful sun-kissed blonde, Annika.

Annika sat by the old vanity that had once been Miriam's and brushed her long silken hair. She sighed and leaned into look in the mirror. True, she had often been complemented on her beauty, but Annika felt she just looked plain. Not even her dimples could make Florian see Annika more than just a servant-maid. She began to braid her hair when Miriam walked in.

"Hallo my child. Today was a long day, ja?"

"Ja." Annika stated solemnly.

"What is wrong child?"

"Nothing of consequence."

"When you find a way to smile with every insult Lady Gisela, Brigitte, and Hedwig throw at you, yet you cannot hold a smile looking at me now, it is a matter of consequence. Tell me, what troubles your heart?"

"Why did Papa have to die? Why did Mutti have to die? Why am I to be a damned servant to those women who will never be my family!"

Miriam sighed, "I do not have the answers you seek."

"Why can't for once my heart's greatest wish come true?"

"What is that wish Annika?" Annika turned to Miriam and her lip trembled as her eyes searched Miriam. Inwardly, Miriam rejoiced, it seemed that Annika would finally open up, but to her dismay, Annika turned her head.

"Nothing, nothing. I have no reason for tears." Annika said as she wiped her eyes with the back of her hand.

"You act with so much strength Annika, I only hope that strength is not false."

Annika feigned a smile at Miriam, "I have never let my servitude bring my heart to a melancholy tune, so I shall not do that now." Annika stood up and hugged Miriam. "I truly count my stars that you were sent to me Miriam, without you, I would be lost."

"Think nothing of it child. It is late, and I have a feeling we will have much preparations for the upcoming balls, time for your rest." Annika nodded and walked over to her bed.

"Gute Nacht Annika."

"Gute Nacht Miriam." Miriam left the room silently and Annika blew out the candles. She closed her eyes, yearning for sweet sleep to take over her, it never did. After a while, she grew frustrated, placing her feet on the cold stone floor, she walked over to the window and stared out into the distance. Sighing, she placed her hand in her cheek and willed herself to see Florian's face. The dark curled hair that lay in a messy mop atop his head, the green eyes that matched the color clear jade, and the strong jaw. While walking with him, she found herself admiring his appearance. He was truly a handsome prince. Annika cursed herself. She was dreaming of something that could never be, not now, not when Lady Gisela refused to acknowledge Annika's own nobility. She needed to talk to someone, she needed to speak with Priden. Silently she left her room on the top of the South Tower and hurried to the gated gardens. She pushed the open the door. "Priden. Priden please come, I need to speak with you."

"Ah Annika, what troubles you enough to come here?"

"How did you know?"

"Annika, I have known you since you were a babe, and I know you treasure your sleep, what is the matter."

"I can't stop thinking of Florian."

"Have an eye for the Prince eh?"

"No, well yes, but that isn't the reason I am here."

"Come, have a seat."

"Danke."

"Lily ale?" Priden enquired, while holding up a shimmering pitcher.

"Nein, I am fine."

"Right, well what about Florian has you troubled."

"I cannot be a servant to Lady Gisela any longer. I cannot be a servant in my own home. Perhaps somewhere else, in another town, but not here."

"And Florian has brought this trouble upon your fair shoulders, why Annika?"

"I do not know." Annika said, her shoulders slumping.

"I do." Priden said evenly. "My Annika, he knows not of your nobility, he sees you only as a servant, ja?" Annika nodded. "For a few frozen moments in time, he was able to see past your forced servitude to that ungrateful wench, and he saw your heart. The part of your heart you have denied everyone since your father's death. My child, you know what you must do."

"I have never been on my own."

"You have your father's feet. He will guide you."

"Guide me where?"

"I cannot reveal that to you now."

"I hate your vague manner." Annika spoke, irritably.

Priden laughed, "I know. You will meet many people Annika, do not trust them all. You shall know what you are looking for when you find it."

"When will I see you next?"

"Soon Annika." Annika nodded and stood up to go. "Before you leave, here." Priden pulled a brown, worn, leather bound journal from a bag.

"What is this for?"

"When you need help. Place your hand on a page. It will only work in the most desperate of situations, but with this, you will be protected." Annika gently took the book from his hands, she stared at it for a few moments time, then leaned up to embrace Priden.

"Thank you. You have no idea how much you have helped."

"Lady Annika, it is time for you to find your place in life, if I am to help you find it, so be it."

"Good bye Priden."

"Good bye Annika, may the spirit of the elves protect you." Annika ran to her room and quickly changed into an emerald green gown. She pulled on her brown walking boots and tied her hair up. She packed a bag of a few loaves of Brika bread, and flask of water, the book, and a brown dress. She pulled on her black cloak and fastened the clasp around her neck before pulling on the hood. Taking one last glance into the mirror, Annika fled from the room into the night. She never noticed Miriam's tears or soft whispered words.

* * *

A/N: Okay so I'm planning on a little more than ten chapters, and I know this one was short, but it was short for a reason, this is the start of Annika's journey.

Brika bread- a bread that is very famous in Märchendorf. It is made of sweet milk, cinnamon, and wheat.

**Okay to my reviewers:  
**

**Malista: **I am glad that you like the German incorporation, I figured it fitting because of the Grimm brothers. As for the mother daughter name similarities, I never realized that. With the exception of Annika and Luise, I guess you are correct when it comes to my OC characters. Thank you for reviewing Andrea's Choice, just for you I shall update that one when I have a chance.

**Anonymous:** I am growing fond of Annika and Florian too, and I am glad that you like them. As for their relationship...do not worry, I have many plans for them.

**Hdshdsfh**: Thank you for the review, I love them.

**Abbeygirl06**: Thank you so much for your review! I apologize for the staleness of the first chance meeting between Florian and Annika, I guess I did not really re-read over it well enough. I will remember that when continuing the character's dialogue and interacment with others.

I love reviews so much, and please continue to do so. I get a nice feeling inside when I'm typing up AP notes and suddenly Frodo (my AOL e-mail bot thing) says "You've got mail" and it is a review! They truly make my day. Please review what you read, and tell me what you think and how things could be fixed. For now, this story is my outlet from school, and I will update my Harry, RENT, and POTC fanfics soon. I have so much going on.


	4. But First, We Drink!

**But First, We Drink!**

Using the night as a cover, Annika vanished into the depths of the forest. Often enough she had been warned by her fellow servant hands and Miriam that the forest was not a place for a young woman. Yet, even her encounter with the huterbar did not deter her today. She was stubborn she knew, and for once in her life she hoped that stubbornness could lead to good. She walked through the forest at a fast but silent pace. She kept her gaze trained ahead, which was her second mistake, the first being that she walked into the forest at night. As she walked she felt her foot catch on something, the next moment, Annika found herself face first sprawled onto the floor. "Wunderbar." Annika whispered sarcastically, for that was her second fall onto the forest floor, only this time, she had no handsome prince to help her up. Grunting in a very unladylike Annika pushed herself up off the floor and sat on her knees. She pushed back her blonde mussed hair and sighed. Looking around her setting, Annika realized for the first time, she really had no clue as to where she was going.

"Maybe this was all one large mistake." Annika sighed.

"Now that is no way to raise the spirits lass." A light voice squeaked through the forest.

"Hello?" Annika called out. "Is...anyone there?"

"Of course someone is here...you don't honestly believe that air would engage in a conversation with you do you?"

"Well no I guess-"

"What is it with you mortals and your simple-minded questions...?" The voice stated irritably.

"I am not simple minded."

"All this, does magic exist? Is anyone there? Are you a real Wendolen? Of caurse I am a real Wendolen, of caurse magic exists, and someone is defiantly speaking to you when you ask "if anyone is there." Do they teach you how to be stupid?"

"First off, show your face to me. I do not wish to speak to a voice."

"Ah but what would the fun be in that lass?"

"Well...none, but it would stop you from wasting my time."

"Ah...time. And I suppose you have a place to be rushing off to."

"Not exactly..."

"Then what time is wasted in playing a game with a lonely sole."

"Who are you?"

"That I will answer. Yorkturns the name."

"Hello Yorkturn, you mentioned a Wendolen...what exactly is that?"

"A Wendolen, one step up from a fairy, and two steps down from what you mortals call a genie."

"So you grant wishes?"

"If I feel the inspiration."

"Could you tell me where I am exactly?"

"You mean to tell me lass, that you haven't a clue in that pretty head of yours where you are?"

"Yes."

"Do you always go gallivanting off into the forest? It isn't safe, not all creatures are as welcoming to your kind as we are."

"Please tell me."

"I will...for a price."

"A-a price?"

"Yes, I sense in you the gift of song, sing for me, and I will tell you exactly where you are."

"And if I refuse?"

"Continue on your blind path." He stated mockingly.

"What would you have me sing?"

"_In den Westen"_

Annika sighed, thoroughly annoyed by this obnoxious voice and began to sing. "Lay down,

Your sweet and weary head.

Night has fallen,

You have come to journey's end.

Sleep now,

Dream of the ones who came before.

They are calling,

From across a distant shore.

Why do you weep?

What are these tears upon your face?

Soon you will see...

All of your fears will pass away.

Safe in my arms,

You're only sleeping.

What can you see?

On the horizon.

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea,

A pale moon rises.

The ships have come to carry me home.

And all will turn,

To silver glass

A light on the water,

All souls pass.

Hope fades,

Into the world of night.

Through shadows falling,

Out of memory and time.

Don't say,

We have to come to journey's end.

White shores are calling,

You and I will meet again.

And you'll be here in my arms,

Just sleeping.

What can you see?

On the horizon.

Why do the white gulls call?

Across the sea,

A pale moon rises.

The ships have come,

To carry you home.

And all will turn,

To silver glass,

A light on the water,

Grey ships pass into the west." Annika broke off softly.

"Beautiful."

"Danke."

"And here is your location as promised." In front of her appeared a brown parcel of paper. When she opened it, she found silver lining and a mark in the woods to where she was standing.

"You wouldn't by any chance know what I'm looking for? Would you?"

"I'm afraid not lass, but I send with you the guidance of Schutz ."

"Of who?" Annika asked.

"Schutz." Annika was about to repeat her question when a beautiful black stallion walked up to her. "Schutz will protect you, he has the spirit of the Wendolen in his muscles."

"I can't thank you enough."

"Good bye lass."

"Auf Weidersehn Yorkturn." Annika began to walk, and Schutz began to follow. She looked down at the map she had been headed and followed what seemed to be a trail marked but a spirit unknown.

Day soon broke, and Annika was exhausted, yet the two continued to journey. Twice Schutz nuzzled Annika to keep her awake. As they followed the beaten path, voices began to grow louder. Annika stopped to listen, and then grinned. Gnomes. Not many people saw them, but if you listened, you could always hear them. They were about knee size and were always clad in blue or black tunics while the woman wore blue or green tunics. They were always a joyful bunch, if you knew how to speak to them. Annika passed a door at the stump of a tree and knocked. A drunken gnome threw open the door.

"Eh whaddya want?"

"Some help sir."

"What kind of help?" The gnome asked curiously.

"My name is Annika Terich, I am the daughter of Sir Petar Terich, I need a place to rest, and perhaps some guidance."

"Your Petar's daughter? Of course you are welcome here. Come in, come in." Annika pointed at the height of the stump.

"The stump widens and grows with height. Just walk in." Annika followed him down the steps and was surprised by the grandiose ness of the room. All around people were cheering and drinking, and up on a slighted platform supposedly a stage, men were singing and playing instruments.

"This is..."

"Not your vision eh of gnomes eh?" The gnome asked, guiding them to a table.

"Well to be honest, no." Annika stated as she sat down.

"Tis alright, not many men walk into our midst, so the ones that do are quite surprised. So tell me fair Annika, why have you stumbled unto the city of Gnomes?"

"I really don't know. I was following a map that a Wendolen gave me, he said it would guide me."

"Guide you where?"

"Another question I do not have answers for. I left my deceased father's estate, the one currently occupied by Lady Giselle and her two daughters, Brigitte and Hedwig, because I could no longer stand to be a servant in the home that is mine more than theirs."

"Why leave now?"

"The Prince visited, and well..."

"Ah, say no more, you care for this Prince ja?"

"Well yes..."

"And you know of your rightful nobility, the nobility he knows not of?"

"Ja..."

"And because of that nobility, you believe you could make a fair spouse to this charming man?"

"I had not really thought about."

"Lady, your eyes reveal it all. You care for him."

"Much."

"Do you love him?"

"No."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We spent a few hours together, that miniscule amount of time cannot possibly allow my heart to reveal its love."

"Then why does this matter so?" Annika only shrugged and the gnome nodded rubbing his shortened brown beard slowly.

"Sir, I do not even know your name..." Annika stated.

"By the green beards you don't!" The gnome exclaimed, slapping his knee. "Pardon my rudeness miss, I am Michael. Michael Doriae." The gnome said, extending his hand. Annika only looked at it curiously. "Pardon me, I forgot. We do not bow or curtsey, we acknowledge each other through contact, a hand shake or an embrace. Hold out your hand." Annika obeyed. "Good, now grasp my hand and move it up and down slightly." Annika obeyed and smiled. "You're a quick learner Miss Terich, that you are."

"Thank you, now that you know of my journey and reasons, could you tell me where to go?"

"Miss, not only will I do that, but I shall show you." The gnome said standing up proudly. "But first, we drink!"

**A/N:** Like it? Yes? No? Please review, school starts again. Oh yeah, I finished my RENT fanfic, three chapters in two nights, I was happy with myself. Please review! I love you all!

Oh yeah: "_In den Westen_" oder, "_Into the West_"- Annie Lenox- _Lord of the Rings, Return of the King._

**TO the Reviewers:**

**Rey-Rey-3**: Thank you for the review! And yes, Annika would be a lady, but unfortunately she has to make her title known, seeing as how her lovely Step-mother basically shoved her into the closet.

**Hdshdsfh**: I'm glad you like my story, I like your reviews!

**Aliesha**: Thanks for taking the time to review, it makes me happy, and I'm glad you like the German theme, I tried to do something a little different.

**Abbeygirl06**: Thank you, and I hope that from here on out I don't rush the events, but feel free to tell me if they are becoming that way.

Aerinha: Thank you, I love your reviews! ï 


	5. Welcome to the City of Silver and Crysta...

**A/N: And yet another chapter!**

**Welcome to the City of Silver and Crystal**

Dawn soon gripped the day and Annika found herself on a warm feather-stuffed bed. Yawning slightly, she stretched and looked down to find herself in a pale blue night gown. Wondering who had changed her, she placed her feet on the floor, but quickly withdrew them. The floor was icy to the touch. Her feet returned to the duvet's comforts and Annika pushed up the pillows to the headboard and sighed. Her mind returned to the nights events of before and she found herself wondering as to why she was not in the slightest bit ill from the liquor of the night. "You can't get ill from it." A voice came from the doorway.

"Michael?"

"Aye."

"What time is it?"

"An hour after dawn."

"Oh my! I have to go!"

"Aye Miss, and I am coming along."

Annika eyed him curiously. "Are you sure?"

"Miss, I told you I would, and a gnome is loyal to his word."

"Thank you."

"We will depart soon."

"Where are we going?" Michael only winked.

"The Land of the Elves. Don't worry Miss Terich, I won't lead you astray."

"I hope not." Annika mumbled.

"Hurry up. We have a long day before us if you wish to regain your nobility before the Prince's ball."

"I'm coming." Annika stated. She placed her feet on the floor and shivered, Michael laughed lightly. "What do you find amusing Mr. Doriae?"

"Miss Terrich, it would be wise to cover your feet before you walk."

"Why is the floor so cold."

"Our land is over a frozen cave. No one knows what lies inside, but we are told it is of great power."

"Right, well this "great power" has my feet numb." Michael walked over to a bureau and brought out a pair of woolen socks.

"Put these on until you are ready to leave."

"Danke." Annika said while taking the socks gratefully.

"Bitte." The gnome nodded and left the room.

Annika pulled her hair back and tied it with a string to keep the golden wisps out of her eyes. She pulled her boots on as well as her cloak. In no more than twenty minutes, she was ready to depart. She descended the stairs and found Michael Doriae at a table.

"I apologize for my lateness."

"Tis no problem, but we must leave. The journey to the elfin realm is long and dangerous. It is best not to travel by night, and though the land is not far in comparison, it is still quite a walk."

"How long."

"About two days." Annika nodded and headed toward the door, Michael trailing behind. Both walked outside into the light and Annika walked over the stallion. "He is amazing."

"I know. His name is Schutz."

"Guten Morgen Schutz." The horse neighed.

Annika laughed, "I think he likes you."

"Perhaps." Annika led him away from the tree and onto the path. "He is very loyal."

"Hm?"

"You did not tie him up last night."

"Well...no, I had not expected such a warm welcome."

"Your father was a good man."

"So I've heard."

Thus began the journey of Annika, Michael, and Schutz. The group rarely stopped, and kept up a pleasant pace. Conversation filled up the time for the most part, occasionally comforted silence filled the rest. The path finally came to a fork, and Annika did not know which path to take. "Well?" She asked.

"I'm thinking." Michael said impatiently.

"Sorry." Michael only nodded.

"I think...that way." He said pointing to the trail on the left. "Yes that way."

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

"Alright then." Michael led them down the path and Annika turned to look at Schutz. He grunted.

"I agree." She whispered before petting his nose. What started out to be a bounteous path soon grew dark and barren. The trees were bent or broken, and the only sounds that came from the depths were from creatures no one would like to meet. Annika shivered and pulled her cloak closer around her. Michael seemed oblivious to it all. That was, until they were stopped.

A shrill scream left Annika and Michael staring around. Tentatively Annika spoke. "He...hello?" Nothing. "We seem to be lost, it would mean a great deal if you could help us." Annika stated, nothing. She took a few steps forward. "Show yourself please." She called looking around her for any sign of movement. Nothing. "Or don't." She sighed. She began to hit her hand on her fist, a sign that she was growing impatient. Suddenly a grotesque figure stepped out onto the path.

"Looking for me." The dark figure grunted.

"No...not really." Michael said. Apparently his courage was shorter than his height. Annika hit him on the back of his head.

"Actually Sir, we were hoping you could give us some guidance."

"Why would I do that?" The figure asked, obviously confused.

"Well...because...well...it would be nice?"

The figure laughed. "Sure I'll help you. Follow me."

"Or you could just tell us where to go." Michael stated.

"No, the directions are very confusing. I must show you." Annika looked at him curiously.

"I think we'll just find our way out. Thank you though." She said, changing her mind and withdrawing her asking of aide.

"Not so fast my dear. You invaded my home, and now you expect to leave so soon? Did your mother teach you no manners?"

"No, I know my manners. But sir, I only figured it would be out of your way to show us where to go."

"It isn't a problem at well."

"Right."

"Follow me."

"No, really we're good." Michael said. The figure walked closer to them, and Annika and Michael took a step back. The figure was beyond grotesque. He loomed over eight feet tall. His head was barren of hair, and he seemed to be missing an eye. His nose was halfway cut off. His face was marred with deep-purplish scars, and his lips were large and split. When he smiled, Annika gasped. His teeth were sharp, pointed and black. She closed her eyes as she realized what was standing before her, an ogre.

"What do you want with us?" Annika asked.

"My dear, it's quite simple. You scared away my dinner, and what a lovely delicacy she was. So now, you are to feed my appetite."

"That explains the use you have for me, but what of him?" She asked, pointing to Michael.

"Annika please, leave me out of this."

"Annika is it?"

Annika glared at Michael before looking up at the ogre. "Yes."

"Beautiful name for such a beautiful woman. I'm sure your father is proud."

"I wouldn't know, I have not spoken to him in quite sometime."

"Such a shame for you to die before saying goodbye, almost breaks my heart. Almost."

"I didn't realize you had a heart."

"Annika, I would not speak so rudely to the man who holds your life in his hands."

"You're no man."

The ogre laughed. "You are right."

"What is your name?"

"Ogden." Annika nodded. "Come with me Miss Annika."

"I'm content here."

"Really." It was then Ogden began to sing. Annika found herself entranced by the voice. Her blue eyes glazed over, and she walked over to Ogden who picked her up easily.

"Annika no! Annika wake up! Annika...ANNIKA!" Michael cried in frustration but to no avail. Ogden began to laugh, a sound that shook Michael's bones, as he walked farther and farther into the woods. Michael paused, but only momentarily, and followed Ogden. Ogden led them further into the woods and Michael found himself sprinting to keep up with the ogre's long strides.

"Still there little man." The ogre haughtily asked. Michael only grunted in response. "I don't know why. I did give you a means of escape."

"Why?"

"You are of no use to us consumption wise."

"You know, I was always told ogres are incredibly stupid."

"Finding out myths aren't true aren't you, ja?" Michael nodded. "Now the myth of troll's stupidity is entirely true. Can't tell their heads from their asses, that bunch."

"What other myths are false."

"We don't eat babies."

"Good to know."

"We do however, only eat women."

"Why?"

"Sweet taste."

"I'm sure."

"Why am I talking to you?"

"Small talk makes good conversation?"

"I suppose. Ah, we're here."

"We're wh-oh." In front of Ogden, Michael, the sedated Annika, and Schutz stood an enormous cave. Ogden walked forward, but Michael and Schutz stood in place.

"Not growing fear are you now?"

"No...I had fear grown back there." Michael said, pointing behind him.

"Funny man eh?"

"Glad you finally noticed."

"Know what we do with funny men?"

"...laugh at them?"

"No...we kill them. We pull their insides out and choke them with it."

"Of course you do."

"Huh?"

"You pull your prey's intestines out and choke them with it. It's about as bloody as you can get." A deep growl erupted from Ogden's throat.

"You are crossing boundaries in which you ought not to cross."

"Can we get this over with? I dislike pain greatly." Ogden glared at the gnome.

"For a small man, you have a rather large mouth."

"Most gnomes do."

"A gnome eh?"

"Perhaps you aren't as intelligent as I thought." Ogden thoroughly frustrated, threw Annika onto the ground and lunged for Michael. Michael winced, _I do not envy you the bruises Miss Annika. _However, Michael's mind returned almost instantly to the angered ogre that advanced on him. Not knowing exactly what he was going to do, Michael did the only thing that came to his mind. He ran. The ogre laughed at Michael's miniscule efforts to escape. Michael ran faster, leading the ogre farther and farther away from Annika.

Annika soon awoke from her dream-like trance and looked around her. Groaning at the shooting pain in her muscles, she pushed herself off the ground with her palms. After wiping her hands on her apron she looked around her and gasped when her eyes found the cave. Taking one step back, then another, she pleaded that there was no figure lingering inside. Instinct soon took root and after stumbling a few paces, she ran. Batting at the tree branches that latched themselves into her hair. After ten or so minutes, she realized that neither Michael nor Schutz were with her. She stopped and looked around her, panting. She cupped her hands around her mouth and called out. "Michael...Michael...hello? MICHAEL?!" Nothing. Fearing for him, she turned around and headed in the direction she came.

It was not long after Michael had sprinted that the Ogden had caught up to him. Scooping him up, Ogden threw Michael over his shoulder and returned to his cave. Looking about the entrance, he realized that Annika was gone and he screamed in frustration. Ogden walked into the cave and Michael looked around to find ten or more ogres, and Ogden was the shortest. "Looks like ye brought company Ogden." One asked.

"Aye, I did."

"A gnome."

"A thoroughly annoying one."

"Never did have a taste for gnome."

"I did have a maiden, but she escaped."

"You let a woman escape?" The ogre asked, his voice full of laughter.

"Only because this one caused me trouble."

"You truly are a dimwit."

"Halt den mund Gregor."

The other ogre, Gregor, only shook his head. "Might as well eat him, though he won't fill an appetite such as mine."

"Shut it Gregor, you aren't as grand as you think."

"At least I didn't let a woman escape!" And thus began a very large battle of words and fists between Ogden and Gregor, and soon the other ogres. Michael had been through aside and forgotten in moments.

Outside, Annika had returned to the cave. She subconsciously took a step back when the noise from inside of the cave filtered out into the atmosphere outside. She heard a quite neigh and turned to her left. "Schutz!" The horse dipped its head as if telling her _Yes. _Annika ran up to Schutz and caressed his nose. "Is he in there?" Schutz dipped his head. _Yes._ "Was he alive when he was taken inside?" _Yes. _She took a deep breath. "I suppose I have to go in there?" Schutz just looked at her. "Right, of course." Quietly Annika snuck up to the side of the cave and peered in. Seeing the amount of ogres, she quickly flattened herself against the wall, contemplating leaving altogether she turned to flee. Something however stopped her.

_He probably ran to save you._

Perhaps.

_You know he did._

I do.

_You can't leave him._

I know. Taking another deep breath, Annika quietly trekked her way into the cave, her eyes had problems adjusting to the dim light, but finally she saw the unconscious gnome on the other side of the room. Keeping her eyes up on the quarrelling ogres, she silently walked over to the gnome. Reaching him, she began to shake him. Finding that he would not wake, Annika looked desperately around her for something, anything, to aide in his rescue. There was nothing. Grabbing him by the upper arms, Annika decided to half drag, half carry him to the entrance. It proved to be difficult at first, but soon Annika found herself dragging him and stopping, dragging him and stopping, and doing it a fairly quick pace. All seemed to be going well until Gregor noticed them. "Hey! Is that her?" He said to Ogden. Ogden looked down and grinned that frightful grin.

"Aye. It is." Annika thought quickly. "I didn't think you would return to the cave Miss Annika."

"Really didn't have a choice in the matter Ogden."

"I'm sure you did."

"Not really."

"No matter, we are hungry and you are dinner."

"I don't-" But Annika did not finish her sentence. The room suddenly grew very still and very quiet. Time seemed to be frozen, all except Annika. She looked around curiously, Michael lay at her feet.

"Go." A familiar voice boomed.

"Who-"

"Go, I will explain later."

Priden. The voice belonged to Priden. However, she did not question his motives and quickly followed his advice. Pulling Michael out of the remaining part of the cave, she pulled herself onto Schutz back and laid Michael on his stomach across Schutz in front of her. Schutz galloped away from the cave. They soon reached the forked path and Schutz took the other path without direction. He soon slowed to a pace and they reached a clearing. "Stop." Schutz obeyed. She jumped down and pulled Michael carefully down with her. She placed him down on the ground and looked for something to wake him. She walked back to Schutz and began rifling through her back, she found the map that had been so carelessly forgotten before. She opened the parchment up and found the silver lining that marked their place. Her eyes moved over the paper as she searched for a creek. Her eyes stopped upon the silver letters of Flüsternden Flüßchen. Folding the map up quickly, she walked over to Schutz. "Watch over him." She followed the maps directions and found herself standing in front of a beautiful creek. The water was so blue it matched that of Aquamarine. Pulling a canvas water pouch out, she quickly filled the water pouch but as she was capping it she stilled. A voice echoed through the air.

"This really has to cease." Annika said to herself. "What do you want?" She called out.

"Why are you at my creek." A woman's voice replied.

"My friend is badly injured. He needs water."

"Do you know the price of taking without asking."

"I did not mean to take your water, if I had known it was protected..."

"Silence!" Annika shut her mouth. "I want a payment."

"What sort of payment, I have nothing to give!"

"Why are you in the forest?"

"I'm going to the Land of the Elves."

"Why?"

"I'm told only they can help me regain my nobility."

"So you are wealthy? Then you have much to give."

"I'm afraid I was temporarily stripped of any noble title quite sometime ago."

"What do you mean your title was stripped?"

"After my mother died, my father married Lady Giselle, after he died, she made me a servant in her home."

"You poor thing." The voice said compassionately.

"So you see, I must get to the Land of the Elves."

"Ja my child."

"Can you possibly help my friend?"

"What is his pain?"

"He was thrown to the ground by an ogre, Ogden."

"Why were you with the ogres?" The womanly voice asked.

"Michael er...does not have the best sense of direction."

"Why did you not follow your map?"

"A good question to which I don't have the answer for. Please can you help him? I need to get the elfin land before the prince's ball next week!"

"Prince Florian's ball?"

"Ja."

"Very well." The voice evaporated and in its place appeared a glittering light. A beautiful woman soon appeared. She was dressed quite simply. Her eyes were as dark as the ocean at night, her skin fair, and her hair was the color of raven and hung down her back in ringlets. Her dress was made of silver and blue. Annika took a step back.

"You're an..."

The woman laughed, "Elf."

"Why aren't you in..."

"The Elfin city?"

"Well...yes."

"It is a long story. Long ago my mother fell in love with the guardian of this creek, who was a mere man. Given the law of the city, she was forced to choose between her home and her love. She chose her love."

"How romantic."

"Perhaps. But because of that, I am to be the guardian of the creek...for all eternity."

"Alone."

"Ja."

"How horrible."

"Perhaps, but the land around here is beautiful, and I do receive visitors occasionally. Well, mainly one, but he is wonderful. We have talked long enough, take me to your friend."

"Danke." The elf maiden nodded. Annika led the elf on the path she had traveled and soon to Michael.

"Poor child." The elf maiden bent down and pressed her hand against his forehead. She then bent down and kissed it. After a few moments, Michael opened his eyes.

"You're awake!" Annika exclaimed.

"Barely...but ja." Michael rubbed his head and looked up at the elf maiden.

"Hallo." She whispered. He only nodded. She stood up and walked over to Annika.

"Thank you so much." The elf nodded.

"I will call upon you if I need you."

"I know." Annika stated. "What is your name?"

"Sabine." Annika nodded. "Good bye Annika Terrich." Annika jerked her head up to inquire about Sabine's knowing of her name, but the elf had disappeared. She stared at the space Sabine once took up until Michael cleared his throat. Annika rushed over to him.

"You gave me quite a fright."

"I apologize Miss Annika."

"Please, it's only Annika. We've been through enough for you to lose the 'Miss' title." Michael nodded.

"Are you ready?"

"Don't you think you should rest."

"Nein. I am fine."

"Stubborn."

Michael smiled, "Very much so." Annika helped him up.

"Do you know where we are going?"

"Yes."

"Just in case..." Annika showed him the map.

"Splendid!" He exclaimed.

"Drink." Annika handed him the pouch. Michael took a few sips, then returned the canvas pouch to Annika. The two began to walk with Schutz by their side. Their surroundings began to grow even more gorgeous with time. They paused every often to look at the map to make sure they were on the correct journey. At night, they rested beneath the stars and told of their pasts. Finally they reached a gate. Annika gasped at the sight of it. It was made of silver and stood tall. Behind the gate they noticed the city. The buildings were made out of silver and crystal, possibly explaining the sign that hung on the gate:

**Willkommen zu Stadt von Silber und Kristall.**

**A/N:** Please review, I'd love like ten reviews before the next chapter. I hope I didn't let you down with this, I have a few more chapters, then I'll be done with this story. I hope you are enjoying this!

Thank you:

**Hdshdsfh:** Thank you, I was listening to the song at the time and thought, "Why the heck not." Thank you for keeping up with my story, and I truly hope you are enjoying it.

**Malista**: My sentiments exactly, I hope this chapter has not let you down!

**Everyone else**: I'd love to thank you on here for reading here, and I'd love to respond to any of your reviews!


	6. Priden?

**A/N: Forgive my EXTREMLY late update. Band is being stupid and taking up my social life...and this life. I apologize.**

**Hdshdsfh:** I'm glad you liked Sabine, she was sort of...a spur of the moment decision. What inspired me to do a German them was simply my love for the country I have never been to. I was sitting in class, looking at the Neuschwanstein castle and thought of Cinderella...well to make a not so long story even shorter, I decided to write my own version with my input. I do hope your enjoying the story as I am loving your reviews.

**Aerinha**: Thank you for bringing that to my attention, as I read back through after your review, I found the same thing.

**Priden?**

Annika gasped at the pristine beauty of the city. She had always heard tales of the City, but never in her wildest fantasies could she have ever imagined what stood before her. Tentatively, she walked up to the lock of the gate and fingered its pure silver handle. As she placed the lock back in its place, the gate opened.

"Friendly aren't they?" Michael said. Annika smiled at her friend as Schutz nuzzled her. _Move!_ He silently told her.

"I'm going, I'm going." She mumbled.

"What are we here for again?"

Annika turned to him in surprise, "To see if they can..."

"Help you regain what is yours, I was only shying you Milady."

Annika laughed, "I was wondering if your fall had caused serious damage."

Michael looked up to the sky contemplatively. "No...not that I know of."

Annika tapped the crown of his head, "You are a charming one aren't you?" She stated

He bowed, "All the ladies kiss the ground I walk upon."

"Then spit on it once you turn." Annika retorted. Michael glared at her and Annika only shrugged.

"I'll show you. By the time we leave this city, I'll have at least four ladies on each arm."

"A troubling feat, have you ever seen male elves?"

"They're shorter than I, tis all that matters." Michael said as he straightened to his full height.

"Do not be so sure my friend."

"You mean...?"

"Yes." Annika stated, trying to stay solemn when all she wanted to do was laugh.

He groaned, "I'm doomed."

"Now now. What happened to all of those ladies that fall to your feet?"

"They don't count." Michael mumbled.

"Why is that?"

"Have you seen the other gnomes?"

"And...."

"Good point." Annika returned.

"So you see, the ladies fall to my feet because I am most attractive."

"That statement is a little vain wouldn't you agree."

"Probably. But it's honesty all the same." Michael stated.

"You'll find your elf maiden."

"I hope." Michael said dramatically. "Shall we?" He asked, pointing his arm in the direction of the city.

"Yes, lets." Annika walked ahead of Michael, and Schutz followed them both. The city, though very beautiful, was quite sparse. "Where is everyone?" Annika asked as she looked for signs of life.

"I haven't the faintest idea. Perhaps he knows?" Michael stated, acknowledging the dozing elf dressed in a black tunic, his long silvery hair tied back with a black ribbon, sitting on a bench in front of a building of some sort. Annika and Michael walked over to him.

"Sir? Sir?" Annika questioned, feeling rather badly for waking the elf from his obvious comforted rest.

"Hm? The elf said groggily.

"I beg your pardon for intruding upon your sleep." Annika said, stepping closer to him.

The elf rolled his shoulder, "Think nothing of it. How may I be of service to you Milady?"

"Well see...I don't really know. I've heard that perhaps your community could help me gain what has been taken."

"And what is that?"

"My claim to the Terrich name."

"You've lost your name?"

Annika blushed. "Only slightly."

"Explain."

"I'll summarize."

The elf shrugged, "As you wish." He stated.

"My father died quite sometime ago leaving me only with my stepmother, whom despises me for reasons unknown to me, but over the years, I've become a servant to her and her daughters."

"In your home?"

"Yes?"

"Then how are you of the Terrich name?"

"My father was Sir Petar Terrich."

The elf frowned, "I did not know Petar had any children of his own."

"Apparently most people that knew my father did not, but he did, one daughter, me."

"What is your name?"

"Annika."

"A lovely name to be assured, but Annika, I cannot guarantee you will find what you seek."

Annika looked helpless, "Please Sir, I have no other choices." Frustrated tears filled her eyes and she turned her head away quickly.

"Beautiful Annika, I said there were no guarantees, but there is a chance. It is true that the elves hold the power of man nobility. Follow this street north until you reach that building atop the hill." The elf stated, pointing to the building.

Annika looked at the building, then back at the handsome elf. "What will I find there?"

"Deter. If there is someone to help you, it is him."

"Danke. One more thing."

"Yes?"

"Do pardon my audacious behavior. I started a conversation without bothering for your name. Please tell me what it is."

The elf laughed. "It is Robert. It was a pleasure meeting you Miss Annika." He said bowing.

"And an even greater pleasure meeting you Robert." Annika said, curtseying.

"Auf Wiedersehn Annika."

"Auf Wiedersehn, and Danke." She replied.

Annika and Michael then turned to follow the directions tat Robert had given. Michael grinned up at her and Annika looked straight ahead, finally she grew agitated by his school-boy behavior. "What?" She exclaimed.

"Found him attractive did you?"

"I suppose." She stated, brushing off his question entirely.

"Your thoughts are clearer than this city."

"It is quite clear isn't it?" Annika stated, directing the conversation to that of the city.

"Trying to be sly?"

"I don't know. Is it working?" Annika stated. "Where is everyone?" She asked again, so far the only other presence of life they had seen was that of Robert.

"Vacation perhaps?"

She shot him a look, "Unlikely."

"It was a thought." Michael stated, defending what he had stated as though it were quite logical.

"Why would-Oh never mind." She said, throwing her arms up in frustration. They walked in silence for two miles until they had reached the doors of the mansion. Annika walked up to the door and knocked lightly, fearing to touch anything of that caliber of beauty, The door opened and a very strict elf maiden stood in the entrance.

"How may I help you?" She asked in a snobbish, high pitched voice.

Annika looked down to Michael before answering the elf. "We are looking for Deter."

"For what purpose?"

"We...I need his guidance."

"Let me guess, you are some lost soul in search for a step up in life. Perhaps in search for a 'lost crown?'"

"No...not...not quite." Annika replied, shocked by the elf maiden's pessimistic view of her.

"Listen Miss, we've had enough of your kind here." The elf maiden stated firmly, angrily.

"My what?" Annika asked, genuinely confused.

"Men. Mortals. You think you are superior to the entire world, and for what? Nothing! Your kind is not special, you are greedy. Heed this, leave now and don't bother to return again. Deter has enough to deal with and he does not need selfish mortals with selfish requests wasting his time!" The elf maiden stated before slamming the door on Annika.

Annika stared at the door for a moment, then knocked again. The door opened once more and the elf maiden looked at Annika in disgust. "Are you stupid? I told you to leave!" She said, reaching to slam the door once more, except Annika wedged her foot in front of the door.

"I am not stupid," Annika stated, "nor am I planning to waste anyone's time. But I do need your help. My father is dead, as is my mother. I have nothing, no home, no family, nothing, and yet all I wish for is the dignity of my name. I don't want money, or land, or a crown, all I want is what is rightfully mine, what has been promised to me since my birth."

"And what is that?"

"The right to bear my name."  
  
"I do not understand."

Annika's shoulders slumped. How far would she have to go until she received what she needed. "My father was Petar Terrich, he died sometime ago and since then I've been in servitude to my step mother Lady Gisela." Annika began.

"And you wish to harm them." The elf stated as if that ended the conversation.

"No! That isn't it. Although they are rather awful, I wish harm on no one. Besides, I'm sure they have their good points...somewhere. No all I wish is to be recognized as Sir Petar's daughter, not Lady Gisela's maid. I will take things from there."

"Why are you not recognized as Sir Petar's daughter."

Annika shrugged her shoulders, "I do not know."

The elf maiden looked at her with suspicion, "I do not know whether to believe you or not, but you might as well enter. I will tell Deter you are here." The elf maiden opened the door wider and walked away from the door and down a hall. Annika and Michael walked in and Michael whistled.

"Rather fancy." He stated.

"I agree." Annika stated. The maiden returned.

"He will see you," she stated, "he knew your father very well."

Annika followed the woman into the office that Deter occupied. When Annika entered she found a rather tall male figure standing at the window. Her breath left her immediately.

"Priden?"

**A/N: REVIEW!!!**


	7. Interlude by Florian

**Interlude by Florian**

Florian lay on his bed staring up at the velvet canopy. For the past days Annika had been the only thing on his mind, and yet when he went back to the Terrich home, he had been told by Miriam that she had run away into the night. No word, nothing. As each hour passed Florian grew more frustarated with himself that he had let Annika, a mere peasant, invade his mind and steal away into his heart. A shrill voice called out from the hall. Florian groaned. _Mother._ Suddenly the door to his bed chambers opened and his mother rushed in. "Florian what are you still doing in bed? Have your servants been lacking in their duties? Those good for nothing ingrates, I swear, I'll have your father fire them immeditatly..." And so Queen Tatianna ranted on, yet Florian blocked her out. Finally realizing that she was still yelling he spoke up.

"Mother please. I told the servants to leave me be. I wish you'd do the same."

"Why I never!" Tatianna exclaimed.

"Tatianna...leave the boy alone." Sebastian stated. "Florian get up, we are leaving for the Terrich estate."

Florian sat up. "What? Why?"

"To see Brigitte." Sebastian replied

"Why?"

"She is to be your future wife."

"Stop joking. It does not suit you."

"Do not speak to your king in that tone."

"You are first and foremost my father...I will speak to you as I please."

"You selfish ingrate!"

"Like father like son."

"Florian..." Tatianna warned. Florian looked over to his mother and sighed.

"I was out of line, I apologize." Florian stated, and that appeased Sebastian.

"Yes...as you should be. Get dressed." Sebastian stated and then he quickly left Florian's bed chambers, Tatianna at his heels.

Florian stood up and walked over to his balcony. He leaned over the marble fixture and looked out on to the palace lands. The gardens were in full bloom, and the sun was shining. Florian ran a hand through his dark, curled hair. He walked back into the interior only to find his servants laying out his clothing, black pants and a dark blue tunic. He pulled on the clothing and then jogged down to the waiting carriage. After stepping inside, the carriage departed to the estate.

Florian walked up into his bedchambers and fell onto his bed. He groaned into his pillows as he thought back on the night.. It had gone well, but he found that he truly despised Brigitte...not exactly a grand quality to hold for a future wife. She had been clingy, giggly, and annoying. There was no doubt to her beauty, but the entire night one thing had eaten at his mind. She was not Annika. Where was she? Dead? Alive? Happy? Sad? Had she started a new life completely? He just wanted one thing before he married, and that was to see her again. But with the ball now only a week away, that was sure not to happen. But every man has his hopes, and that was his.


	8. A Week Quickly Passed

**A Quickly Passed Week**

Priden looked at Annika's shocked face and laughed deeply, a voice that resonated deep from his stomach. Walking over to Annika he grasped her hands reassuringly as he affirmed her statement, "Yes dear Annika, it is me.."

"But-but-how...why...you...oh my I am at a loss for words." Annika sputtered.

Priden cocked his head to the side, "I agree with that statement." He said cheekily.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She asked.

"And miss that priceless face of yours? No way! Besides, I couldn't."

"Why?"

"It was a promise I made to your father. I would never tell anyone of your history."

Annika's shoulders dropped and she turned her head away as she whispered, "So I guess you can't help me?"

Priden looked at her discouraged face and he placed his hands on her shoulders, "My dear Annika, of course I can help you."

"But you just said..." She began.

"I said that I would never tell, the lovely thing about loopholes is that you can demand it. That part was never entered into our agreement."

Annika beamed, "So you can help me?"

"Of course I can child. It'll take me two days to draw up the papers, but until then you are welcome to stay in the City as an esteemed guest."

She narrowed her brow, "What do you mean 'esteemed guest?'" She questioned.

Priden merely steepled his hands together, "You shall see."

"I was fearing that." Annika responded.

Annika and Michael were immediately shown to their rooms and Annika once again found herself in awe of the beauty. Her room was decorated in rich greens, something she knew Priden had a hand in, he really did know her to well. Michael's was decorated in crimson, and Schutz was taken to the stables after she was reassured he would be treated as royalty. Michael decided to nap while Annika took a tour about the city. Declining any companionship, she looked around the city herself. Eventually the city came to life after Priden had promised the people that Annika and Michael were friends. He had told her that after a few "unfriendly" visits with mortals, they had grown weary of them. But Annika found the elves to be very kind and generous. She soon found a small café and Annika took a seat outside as tea was brought to her. An hour later, Priden found her in the same seat and he sat across from her. "There is to be a gathering tonight in your honor."

"That is too much." Annika protested.

"Perhaps. Annika there is more to your father's secrets then you know."

"What do you mean Priden?"

Priden inhaled deeply. "What I mean child is this, you have been mislead greatly in your life."

"I am still confused."

"I shall start from the beginning. What do you know of your mother?"

"Just that she was a beautiful woman with a beautiful smile. She loved to sing, and she loved my father and me. What else should I know."

"Your mother...she was of high ranking in our world."

"You mean my mother was an elf?" Annika all but yelled.

"Do not shout. Yes your mother was an elf, and to be more specific, she was the last of the Camerion monarch. Your mother would have been Queen of the Realm if she had married properly."

"Instead she married my father." Annika concluded.

"Yes. AT first our peoples were disappointed, but Petar turned to be a wonderful suitor for her, despite his background."

"So wait. What does that make me?" Annika asked.

"A princess. Are you alright Annika, you look a bit pale."

"I feel a bit pale." She mumbled. "Please explain to me why my father did not wish for others, myself included, to know this."

"It is simple, you are a mixed child. Princess or not, the kingdom of Marchendorf would see you as less than worthy than even a servant. I do know however, that he did not wish what Lady Gisela has forced you into."

"Ah yes, the wonderful King Sebastian. A horrendous fellow."

"Not his son though?" Priden prodded.

Annika smiled weakly and shook her head, "No, not his son." The two friends were silent for a moment. "What does that make me then?"

"Do you want to be a princess?"

Annika thought about Priden's question for a few moments then, "No. Not particularly. I just wish to live a life as I want to live it."

Priden looked at her as he said, "I do wish you would choose otherwise, I have known you since birth, and I have seen the woman you have become. You would do wonders for the formation of a better land, but I will do as you wish. You shall be Lady Annika Terrich, and nothing more."

Annika smiled as she told him, "Thank you."

The gathering that night was splendid. The food was marvelous, as was the music. Annika was even asked to sing a few ballads until she refused to sing again. As the gathering continued, Annika continuously saw maidens walk up to Priden and ask him for a dance, and though he never refused, he did not dance with the same maiden twice. Annika's thoughts were returned to Sabine, and there an idea formed. Though she would not be able to perform her plan until later, she found that Priden and Sabine may be the perfect fit for each other. By the end of the night, Annika was worn out, and was all too thankful for the comforts of her bed. There she slept through most of the next day. That night a wonderful dinner was held for her and Michael. The only other member was Priden. Conversation was light. And Annika retired early.

The morning of their last day was when Priden handed her a silver envelope along with a ring. The ring was encrusted with the Terrich name and an Emerald. She looked up at Priden as he handed her the trinkets and laughed sweetly. "Thank you." She finally bit out.

"Anything for you My Annika. Now you must tarry. The prince's ball is in three nights, and it will take you at least two to return home."

"Care to give a damsel in distress a hand?" She requested.

"I shall do my best." Priden remarked solemnly.

"Good bye for now."

"Good bye Annika."

Annika walked out to Michael who was standing beside Schutz. She held out her hand and his jaw dropped. "I had no idea you were rich!"

"Not so."

The two rode back in haste, and Michael decided to join Annika in Marchendorf. When Annika reached the woods before her home, she paused. She jumped down from Schutz's back. "Stay here." Annika demanded. Walking silently to the kitchens, she opened the door only to find Miriam.

"Annika!" Miriam screamed out with joy. Annika placed her finger over her own lips and requested Miriam to follow her with a hand gesture. Miriam immediately joined her outside. The two women crept out to the woods. "Where have you been!" Miriam bellowed once they were out of sight of the house.

"I had some things to do." Annika brushed off. "I need a favor."

"What is that?"

"I need you to get my mother's dress."

"The blue gown?" Miriam inquired.

"Yes."

"You wish to go to Prince Florian's ball." Miriam mumbled wearily.

"Is there a problem with that?"

"Only that Florian and Brigitte are to be announced at midnight." Miriam answered hesitantly.

"Well, I shall have four hours to make sure that does not happen."

"I wish you the greatest luck. Where are you staying child?"

"That is not a problem, I shall stay at the Inn, just bring me the gown. Use the excuse that you need to go into town if you must."

"I know how to lie Annika, I have been doing it for years whenever Lady Gisela asks about her weight. Go." Miriam ordered. Annika giggled and hugged Miriam before departing for the town. She had only a few hours to be ready for Florian's ball.

**A/N:** Okay, if the dates don't match up let me clarify. When Annika found Priden she had a week...5 days until Florian's ball. She spent two days there and then spent two nights returning home...that's four days gone. She met up with Miriam on the fifth day. Okay wonderful. There are still like...three more chapters to go, unless I add another one from Florian's view. Okay to my reviewers.

**Lady Gwen**: Thank you for the review, luckily this upcoming Saturday is our last competition, and after that practices shall be limited up until Winter Guard. We owned this past competition, thank the stars. I'll update soon.

**Crazaylady**: Haha thank you for the review! I shall continue. And for your review on my "When they were Seventh Years." I will update on that soon. I had always planned for a sequeal, and that's why it ended as such.

**Cheekychik**: Thank you for the review, sometimes it's hard though because I put a lot of dialogue into the story. And no there will be no romance between Priden and Annika, breath a sigh of relief there. I'd like to hear from you again.


	9. The Ball

For Annika, time did not seem to be on her side. She had only a minimal amount of time to go until Florian's ball, and there was still no sign of Miriam and her blue ball gown. Despairingly, she walked to and fro from the window of her temporary room, hoping that Miriam would suddenly appear in the horizon. The ball started at eight, and it was already half past six. Tension growing in her shoulders, Annika sat down on the purple bedspread. After holding her head for quite sometime, she heard a knock on the door. Jumping to her feet, she ran to the door only to find Michael. "Hello Frauline Terrich..." He began, "why do you look so down?"

"The ball starts in little less than two hours, and Miriam is no where in site! I have no carriage, no gown, no hope." Annika said despairingly.

"Ah ye of little faith. Did you really think that I would let you down my child?" A female voice called out from behind Michael.

"Miriam?" Annika asked in an astonished voice.

"Ja. Come now, we have little time to waste." Miriam then rushed into the room and the two immediately started on making Annika a presentable maiden. The gown fit perfectly, as did the elfin slippers Miriam produced. Miriam then circled Annika, looking in vain to find a flaw. Smiling graciously she returned to Annika's front and grasped her hands. "Sie sind schön." Annika blushed at the compliment.

"Thank you." Annika whispered.

"Now there is one more thing." Miriam said as she placed her hands on Annika's head. Closing her eyes, Miriam mouthed something and then a second later, Annika's golden locks were pulled up into an elegant style. Ringlets framed her face, and in her hair sat a silver tiara of silver ivy. Around Annika's neck appeared a simple silver chain that held an emerald tear drop. Miriam then kissed Annika's forhead. "Florian will not be able to resist you."

Annika giggled nervously before she replied. "One can only hope." Miriam then rushed Annika out of her room and the inn to the carriage waiting outside. "How...?" Annika began as she looked at Miriam, Miriam only winked.

"Go child, but be home before midnight."

"Why?"

"Darling, there was much more magic put into this night than what you were able to see, at twelve, it will fade."

"Then I shan't tarry longer. Thank you Miriam!" Michael then appeared to help Annika up into the cabin of the carriage. Annika blew a gloved kiss at Miriam as the carriage set into motion.

The palace halls were filled with the sounds of luxiours lives that could be heard from miles away. The orchestra played exquistly, and the voice of people talking and whispering filled whatever void. There were hundreds of men and women in formal attire. Yet none of this Florian noticed, the ball had begun only an hour ago yet Florian wanted to stab his sword through his foot, or Brigitte's. As he spent more and more time with her, he detested her even more. She was prudish, arrogant, ditzy, and dull. All fine qualities in a queen, but not for Florian. As much as he hated to admit it, he wanted thrill in his life, he wanted a woman that always kept him guessing, he wanted Annika.

As the Prince, Florian had to fulfill his obligation to dance with every single maiden at the ball. Weary, he finally broke free from a group of women and walked outside to a balcony that overlay the gardens. Sighing, he dropped his head into his hands for a small eternity. Drawing in a deep breath, he finally raised his head and stared out into the blackened greenery. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw movement. Curiously, he turned his head slightly and saw a figure walking through the gardens. Kniting his eyebrows together, Florian squinted and deciphered that the figure was a woman. _Why is she not at the party?_ He thought to himself. For some unknown reason, Florian decided to find the answer out for himself. He hurried back inside and out to the gardens. Turning his head left and right, he finally spotted the woman toward the pond. Wandering over to the pond, he stopped behind the woman. "Is the ball not to your likeing?" He questioned the woman.

The woman did not turn around but instead just shrugged and ran her fingers through the waters. He walked closer to her. "Is something the matter?" Florian posed.

"Not at all. Well, that is a lie, but I suppose its my own fault." The woman replied.

"How do you mean?"

"All of this is so...different to me."

"Are you not supposed to be here? You are dressed the part."

"No, I suppose duty states that I have a place here, but it's so different to me."

"I am afraid I do not understand." Florian gently told her. He sat down behind her and the woman sighed and turned to face him. Florian smiled at the woman, she like every woman at the ball, had on a mask, but he somehow knew she was beautiful.

"It is a long story, basically I have just gained a noble heir."

"Have you been lost?" He inquired. She nodded.

"For quite sometime." She replied.

"And how did you stumble your way to the ball?"

"Because I-" The woman stopped as she finally looked up at the Prince, she gasped slightly and stood up, almost falling down in the hurried attempt. Florian looked at her alarmed face.

"Are you alright?" He asked her hastily.

"Fine...fine." She answered.

"Do you need to sit?"

"Nein...ja." She stated as she sat back down. Florian kneeled infront of her. "I am fine, do not fuss." He stood up at her bold comment.

"You know who I am ja?"

"Ja."

"Yet you do not take a formal tone with me."

"Should I?"

"By techniquality? I suppose, but I beg you to abstain. I rather like the conversation between acquaintances and not prince and subject."

"I am glad."

"Who are you?"

"I am-"The masked woman began, yet she was interrupted by Briggitte's strident yell.

"Florian? Florian? Where are you? FLORIAN!" The angered voice called. Florian sighed.

"I am afraid I must go." Florian turned to go, then stopped, "Wait for me?"

The woman smiled warmly, "As you wish."

The night passed all too quickly for Florian after his chance meeting with the seceret Madchen. He ws not able to pull away until around half past midnight, when the ball was beginning to wind down. Florian ran into th gardens and searched in haste only to find it empty. Florian groaned and slapped his palm against his forehead.

The night of the ball passed in a dull blur. As soon as Annika arrived, she retreated to the gardens. She had never been more nervous in her life, but when Florian spoke to her, she had never been more happy. The conversation was short, and seemingly un meaningful, but it meant everything to her. Yet as time passed, and Florian had not returned to her side, she grew weary and hurt.

Annika left the gardens two hours after her meeting with Florian, and she returned once more to the ballroom. She saw him dancing with Brigitte nearly every dance, and with every step, the meaning became clearer. _He'll never be yours!_ She stood at the side of the room and her eyes remained trained to the obscene couple. Finally a man walked up to her and bowed. He was handsome no doubt. Blonde hair with a tan complexion. His eyes were covered with a white mask, and he wore a blue top, black slacks, and white gloves. Once he returned to his full height, he smiled grandly down at Annika. Annika blushed slightly and curtseyed. The man grabbed her hand lightly in his, "Would you do me the honor?" He asked, indicating the dance. Annika blushed again.

"Not at all." She replied as he led her out onto the dance floor.

"I am Jorgi by the way."

"Annika." She informed Jorgi.

"Annika...a beautiful name."

"Danke." Annika replied. Jorgi only nodded. After Jorgi came Derek, Johann, Wagner, Marco, Julius, and Gregor, and those were only the men to dance with her in two short hours. Annika was easily the most beautiful woman there, thus bringing the enormous amount of bitter gossip. The single ladies and mothers huddled with their gloved hands over their hands.

"Who is she?"

"She does not seem familiar?"

"Is she a criminal?"

"Worse, a peasant!" One replied, bringing a round of obnoxious laughter. Annika heard all of this and for once she pitied the queen. Was this how they talked of their royalty? Was this how she would have been talked about? Yet she kept her head held high and kept a deaf ear to their envious tongue lashings. When midnight came, Annika left hesitantly, she had not seen Florian since the beginning of the evening. Cursing herself, she stepped into the carriage and returned to the Inn.

Little did she know the lengths Florian would go to meet his mystery girl once more.

A/N: Okay that was short, and probably boring, but tonight is my only night that Im actually home before 7. We have our theater competition on Saturday, so we're working our little...some big...butts off. Please review. And I promise the next chapter will be better! Oh and I just got back from my theater competition...we're going to state!

lady gwen: If only I had the coordination. No actually I am in colorguard. But I am also in theater, and if I had the period, Id be in choir.

Stephanie: Thank you so much! I realize this probably was not a good chapter, and I apologize.

Happy Halloween!


	10. What Just Happened?

**A Chance Meeting**

Florian awoke very early the next morn and walked out to his balcony. Groaning slightly, he ran his hand through his tangled mass of dark curls. Last night had been nothing but a bore with the exception of the "mystery maiden." Was she perhaps the solution to the current conflict that raged on in Florian's heart and mind? He knew that for monarchs, marriage was not always for love, but he loathed Brigitte. He loathed the snobbish, selfish wench that portrayed herself as someone of importance. He placed his chin into his hand and stared at the glowing horizon before him. An idea finally struck him like lightening. He wanted...no needed a break and he loved the town so much. Smirking, he walked back into the warmth depths of his room and into his closet. He then pulled on an older pair of clothing, something to resemble the peasantry men and he pulled on a nice, but plain brown cloak. Clasping it around his neck, Florian hurried from his room and ran down the steps and out the door. Walking over to the stables, he called to his horse, and jumped upon the stallion's back. Throwing one last look at the castle he rode down the trail to the town.

* * *

Annika awoke sometime around the time Florian had. Sighing she walked over to the window and pulled open the shutters before she sat down at the vanity. Pulling her long blonde hair out of the braids, she hummed softly to herself. Now that she was back in town, she had little idea as to what to do. She had only a small amount of money that Miriam had given her, and that was to pay for the Inn until she found something more appealing. She had to stay away from Lady Giselle and her horrible children, which would not be that difficult as long as she did not publicize her return. She looked back at the unmade bed, and habit made her walk over to the bed and fold down the sheets and pull up the duvet. Smoothing her hands over the duvet, she felt satisfied as she realized that she would no longer be forced to do such distasteful duties for others. Annika looked around the room and sighed with sheer boredom, deciding that she would walk into the town; Annika changed into her day gown and pulled her tattered brown cloak over her gown. She pulled her hair up into a simplistic bun and walked out the door only to be stopped by Priden. Annika gasped in surprise and backed up into the closed door. Priden grinned.

"Gute Morgen Annika."

"Hello...what are you doing here?"

"Helping you."

Annika sighed as she mumbled, "You have been doing that a lot lately my friend."

"That is what friends are for ja?"

Annika smiled and nodded, "Ja." She said.

"Gute! Come now you need..." Priden was grasping for words, "a Better cloak."

Annika looked down at her cloak and laughed, "Yes I suppose I do."

"Then you will let me buy it?"

"Who am I to discourage a man from his mission?" Annika agreed.

"Shall we then?" Priden asked as he held out his arm to her.

"Ja." Priden and Annika walked out of the Inn and then walked around the city. Annika spoke vivaciously as she walked with Priden who nodded his head at certain areas and smiled. Finally they came onto a woman whom was selling made cloaks. Annika looked at the many fine pieces of clothing as she said, "I have never noticed this kiosk before."

"It is new." The woman croaked, "What may I do for you?"

Annika was about to speak when Priden broke in, "She needs a new cloak, and I would like to see your finest." The older woman nodded and she pulled out four boxes. She opened each. One held a crimson robe, one held an emerald cloak, one held a blue cloak, and the last held a black cloak. Annika indicated the black cloak. Priden winked at her, "She would like to see the black one."

"A fine one indeed." The woman said as she smiled. She pulled out the long black cloak and Annika smiled. The cloak was indeed black, but it seemed to shimmer a little blue at times. The clasp was beautiful; it was a silver leaf that seemed to glow slightly. Priden looked at the admiration in Annika's eyes.

"I think the lady has made her choice. How much?"

"Zehn Marks." The woman squawked. Priden smiled at the woman as he handed her the money. "Is there anything else you wish for?" The woman asked hopefully. Priden looked back down to Annika and at her shoes and gowns.

"May I see your gowns?" He asked.

Annika's head shot up, "Priden, I'm fine, really you don't have to-" She began.

"Certainly." The woman interrupted. "Follow me." The woman nodded to a young man that had appeared by her side, and Priden and Annika followed her to a small store. The woman unlocked the doors and pushed it open. "Pardon the mess, the store is not quite ready to be open for the public, but it would be my pleasure to have you take a look around."

Annika looked at the clothing store in awe, "Did you make all of this?"

"My husband and I ja."

"The clothing is beautiful." Annika commented.

"Danke." The woman said softly. "Now, what exactly are you looking for?"

"Well...uh." Annika started as she looked at Priden uncertainly.

He cleared his throat and spoke up, "Just bring out what you think she would look best in." The woman nodded and went to work. Annika and Priden sat down at two chairs that had appeared and watched the woman in awe. A few moments later she came back with twenty gowns in every colour. Annika tried them all on and fell in love with one in particular. It was a scarlet gown with gold thread. She walked out and Priden raised his eyes in appreciation. "You look beautiful." Annika blushed at his kind words.

"I want this one." She stated simply.

"Certainly." The woman said, "Anything else."

"Choose a few more." Priden pushed. Annika nodded and returned to the dressing closet. She then chose five more gowns: a black one, a white one, a dark sapphire one, an emerald one, and a green one that separated at the bottoms to reveal white. When she came out Priden laughed at her, "Finally! An Annika who indulges herself." Annika blushed once more but did not dispute his comment. The woman then looked at Annika's shoes and tsked. She measured Annika's feet and brought out a pair of black nicely tailored boots. Annika's eyes gleamed like a child's. Priden nodded. The woman then totaled up the six gowns and black boots and Priden handed her the money. She put them in boxes, but Annika asked her to keep the red gown out and the shoes out as well. She quickly changed into the scarlet gown and black boots and pulled the black coat over her. Priden smiled at her and the two left the store and walked down the street, Annika never saw the store or the kiosk disappear. Priden looked down to Annika and said, "Annika, I need to return to the estate for a moment, I will take these back to your rooms, will you be able to occupy yourself for a few hours while I am gone?"

Annika scrunched up her nose, "I shall try." She stated dramatically. Priden laughed and headed back the other direction. "And Priden?" Annika called out.

"Yes Annika?"

"Danke."

He grinned, "Bitte."

Annika then walked the other direction from Priden towards the food booths. She looked up and down until she came up to a fruit cart. A young man begged her to buy an apple and Annika smiled, "Of course." She pulled out her old change purse and her eyes widened in surprise as she felt that it had become heavier than when she had left the Inn. "Priden..."She whispered logically. She gave the young man a few coins and he handed her a large apple in return. She smiled at him and turned to walk away when she bumped into a cloaked figure. "Oh I am so sorry." She said as she looked up into the cloaked figure and gasped.

* * *

Florian looked at the young woman at her apology and narrowed his eyes, she looked familiar yet...different. The woman from last night!

"You." He whispered. Annika nodded her head at his statement. "Follow me," he demanded. Annika looked at him uncertainly, "Please." He begged her slightly. Annika relented and followed the man to a small café. He pulled out a chair for her and then sat down across from her. He pulled down his cloak and smiled. "You left last night before I could get away," he said warmly. Inside Annika was screaming in victory, _He remembers me!_ Yet her hopes were dashed when he asked, "What is your name?" Annika frowned. He remembered the woman from last night, not Annika. Sighing, she thought for a moment, and decided to play a game with him of her own.

"Ella."

"Ella...that is a lovely name."

Annika shrugged her shoulders, "I suppose."

"Tell me," Florian began, "why did you leave so early?"

"I saw that you were...preoccupied."

"With Brigitte?" Florian spat distastefully.

"Ja." Annika replied.

"She is to be my wife."

"You do not sound pleased with that." Annika declared.

"I'm not." Florian affirmed.

"Why? She is lovely."

"She is not for me." He said simply.

"Then who is?"

"Someone interesting, smart, and beautiful. Someone like you."

Annika blushed, "A woman like me? Is that not a bit forward, and more to that, you barely know me."

"You are everything I could want."

"So are many women." Annika whispered.

"None like you."

"You talked to me for a few hours, how can you be so sure it was not an act?" Annika said skeptically.

"You remind me of someone I once knew."

"Really? Who?"

"Oh no, I would be too embarrassed."

"Why? Was she a servant or alike?" Annika inquired, hoping he would answer yes.

"Ja."

"And why is that embarrassing?"

"You know mein Vater correct?" Florian said incredulously as he pointed to the castle above the city. Annika sighed.

"Ah, the prices of royalty. I do not feel sorry for you though, you can change that."

Florian snorted, "You are much to like her."

"Like who?"

"Annika."

"Ah, the servant has a name."

"Of course she does!" Florian said.

"Calm down, I meant no offense."

Florian sighed, "I know." The two continued in conversation until finally Florian said he needed to depart.

"Where are you staying?" He asked Annika...Ella as she stood up.

"At the Inn." She clarified.

"May I call upon you tomorrow?"

Annika smiled softly, "If you wish."

"Then I will." Florian declared.

"I will wait." She walked away after Florian kissed her hand, leaving her cloak behind. Florian looked down at the cloak and he picked it up to follow her. He ran after her but the scene before him made him stop. Ella was talking to a man. Florian narrowed his eyes at the man's familiar face and stature; it was the man the worked on the Terrich estate...Pre-Pri-Priden! Suddenly realization dawned on him. Ella was not Ella at all; instead it was the servant-maiden who he had spent so many hours thinking about. Holding tightly to the cloak he began walking back to the town's stables. What had just happened?

A/N: So sorry for the late update...but I had Rent last weekend, and le sigh it was amazing.  Alright I know it was kind of predictable, but I hate long drawn out stories, and Im sure a lot of you do too, besides I had already planned this and there are at least two more chapters left.  So sing and dance.  Okay to the reviewers:

Lady Gwen:  Heres the update, and for guard we're doing rifle work now...I suck it up.  Anyways good luck with the orchestra thing and kudos to you for having that kind of coordination, haha.

S. Marie: Thank you.

Ana: Heres the update...though not soon.

Aerinha: Sorry about the crappy e-mail alerts, but thanks for all fo your reviews.  I hope you liked this chapter.

I love reviews...ten would be nice!


	11. Answers and Problems

As the stable boy put on the saddle to Florian's stallion Florian stared out across the city and at the place where Priden and Annika stood. His dark eyebrows furrowed he tried to think of some explanation for her lies. Her. Now he could not decided whether it was his place to call her Ella or Annika. Anger coursed through his veins at her deceit. He had spent day in and day out since meeting her thinking about her and when he was finally able to see her again it was under false pretences. He kicked the dirt with his black boot and began to pace until he heard a cough from the stable boy behind him. Florian nodded, dropped two gold coins into the boys hands, and jumped onto the black horses back. He kicked in and the horse began its gallop back to the castle. Yet halfway to the castle gates, Florian turned the horse around and hurried to the town. He galloped through the streets until he reached the blonde haired maiden and the elfin man she was walking with. "Halt." He yelled. The two acquiesced and turned to face the prince, confusion lined on their faces. "Would you care to explain what's going on?"

The blonde woman looked up at him, realization dawning in her eyes. As quickly as it came, she shook it off. "I have no idea what you are speaking of my Prince."

Florian jumped down, "I think you do..." and then he whispered, "Annika."

Annika groaned and walked away but Florian followed her. "You think you are so clever do you not? Lie to the prince not once but twice. Did you think I would not find out? Look at me!" He practically yelled as he grabbed her wrist.

"What do you want me to say Florian? If it is an apology you are seeking, fine. I am sorry that I lied to you. Are we done here, I have much to do."

"Does Lady Gisela know you are back in town."

"Nein…warum?" But Florian's face revealed it all. "You would not!"

"And why should I not Annika? You are her servant." Florian called to her retreating back.

"And her stepdaughter!" She screamed as she turned to face him.

Florian crossed his arms, "And yet another lie."

Annika threw her hands up in the hair. "Believe what you want to believe…" she paused for a moment and then spat, "my Prince." Florian's hand reached her throat in a second.

"I could have you hanged for that in a moment's notice."

Annika called his bluff. "Do it." Florian looked taken aback. "I know you heard correctly Florian, if you so wish to see me hanging in front of the town, a mockery of my family to all. Do so."

Florian groaned and dropped his hands. He turned his back from her and ran his fingers through his hair. "Why do you test me Annika."

She shrugged her shoulders and then answered, "Because no one else will."

Florian was about to answer when he heard the shrill voice of his fiancée. He groaned. "There's Brigitte."

"You are really going to marry her." Annika stated more than asked.

Florian looked down at her turned head and swore to himself he saw tears. "My father has chosen it."

"Ah, and such a wise man he is."

Florian looked at her sharply before responding, "Do not speak ill of your king. He is not as kind as I have proven to be." Brigitte called again. "I better go." He whispered. Annika nodded and Florian grabbed his horses reigns and headed to the sound of Brigitte's voice. Annika stared after him.

* * *

The day passed all too slowly for Florian and when dinner came he felt his stomach revolt for two reasons. The food was not edible and his father's news. Sebastian sat at the head of the table as he always did and when Florian walked in, he clapped his hands together in joy. "Florian, so good of you to come."

"It is dinner father."

"Of course, of course. Well," he paused for a moment, "I have wonderful news."

"And that is…"

"You and Lady Brigitte shall marry tomorrow!"

Florian choked on his soup. "I am sorry, I thought you said you had wonderful news."

"Do not contradict me boy."

"Well it is rather hard when you tell me that I am marrying…that, in simpler tones, tomorrow."

"Do you know of any other woman eligible?" The King sneered.

"As a matter of fact, ja. There was a beautiful Lady at the ball who fills your requirements to be the new Princess of Marchendorf."

"And what is her name?"

Florian stopped then as the realizations hit him. The woman from the ball and Annika were one in the same, meaning that she was… He finally answered. "Ella."

The King looked taken aback. "I have not heard of a Lady Ella in Marchendorf."

"There was…confusion when it came to her status."

"Find her and bring her to me before noon tomorrow, otherwise you will marry Brigitte."

Florian bowed, "Yes father." He then ran up to his room and searched his mind as to how to create contact with Annika before noon. Then it hit him. It was an idea that would force all the single young woman in the town into doing his bid, thus legally making Annika his. He quickly wrote out a royal decree and with the thought of Annika soon in his arms, slept well for the first time in days.

* * *

The next morn, scrolls were posted all over town, everyone stating the same:

_By royal decree, all eligible ladies of nobility are to come to the square with their _

_credentials by ten o'clock. Prince Florian will decided his bride today due to a _

_few mishaps at the ball held two nights ago. _

_Do not be late._

The ladies gathered around the scroll, and Annika was one of the last to see the scroll. It was then that everyone heard two screams and upon hearing them, Annika quickly ducked her head, but not soon enough. Lady Gisela grabbed the young girl's hair and pulled her along.

"So this is where you have been hiding you little tart."

"Let me go?"

"Do you think the prince would chose you, a servant, over my lovely daughter Brigitte, who was merit to see him."

"I do." Annika replied. Lady Gisela then shoved her into the mud.

"You have been nothing but trouble to me since the first day when I agreed to take you in. And then you run away leaving the entire Terrich estate a mockery, who do you think you are?"

Annika then pushed herself from the mud and looked Gisela directly in the eye. "I am Sir Petar Terrich's only daughter you hag."

Lady Gisela laughed. "You have no proof."

It was then that Annika shoved her finger forth. "I do believe this is all the proof I need." Lady Gisela looked at the finger wildly before dragging Annika behind her.

"Where are you taking me?" Annika called.

"Back to the estate, where you will work, as a servant."

"Nein!" Annika screamed.

"Halt den mund Annika, others will not look kindly on you." When the two finally reached the estate, Lady Gisela locked Annika in the basement. "That will teach you to disobey me you little wench."


	12. As You Wish

**I'm Back! This shall be the final chapter (well other than an epilogue) I am sorry for my absence, but I do hope you have enjoyed the story as much as I have enjoyed writing it. Sorry that this wasn't beta'd. As always, please review. Now without further ado…**

**As You Wish.**

Annika had sat on her knees banging on the door and screaming until her throat was raw. Tears burned in her eyes and for the first time in her life she felt helpless. She knew that the ladies were gathering in the town by now with letters and symbols in hand, and yet she, the only one to truly love the prince, sat in the cold basement, a reminder to the nothing she would always be. Still she continued to scream, hoping beyond hope that one of the other servants would hear her, or perhaps even Priden, but nothing happened. Growing weary she sobbed and dropped to the floor, her sobs overtaking her body. The door opened a little and Brigitte smiled wickedly at the young girl before her.

"Tsk Tsk. Annika, you were always so lovely. Now look at you. Dirty, bloodied up and you wreak something awful." She paused and then sighed, "If only you had obeyed Mutti. You were always headstrong, disobedient, and if you don't mind me saying so, a royal pain. Tell me how you did it though Annika. Tell me how you won your way into my prince's heart. Did you seduce him?"

Annika's sobs quieted considerably as she looked up at Brigitte and with venom she spat, "No wench, I loved him. It's a feeling you shall never possess I am sure."

Brigitte's eyes narrowed and she kicked Annika in the face, knocking the girl to the ground. "Don't you dare speak to me in that disrespectful manner you whore." She crouched down and grabbed Annika's chin forcefully. "You still haven't learned your place have you? You are a servant girl and nothing more. You are not worth the dirt under your feet, and frankly you are not worth the time of day. I came here only to tell you that I have won. I will soon be Princess of Marchendorf, and there isn't a thing you can do to stop it."

Annika spat on Brigitte's shoes and Brigitte grinned at the girl. "My point has been proven. Auf Wiedersehn Annika. Enjoy your dismal life with Gisela, she has much in store for you." With that, Brigitte stood up and walked out of the door and slammed it behind her.

Annika crawled to the door screaming. "Please let me go! Please! Please!" She fell to the floor and leaned her head against the door. Her sobs grew louder as she pulled her knees to her face. The carriage had just left the estate.

* * *

Prince Florian looked in vain for Annika but she was no where to be found. Perhaps she had lied about her royal status as well. After all she had lied to him at the ball, and in the town but for some unknown reason he believed her. Shaking the curls out of his eyes he continued to look at the growing numbers of women and sighed. Perhaps this had not been the best idea.

* * *

Priden looked around the crowed searching for Annika. But she was no where to be seen. "Annika…ANNIKA!" His voice fell on deaf ears. Michael ran up to him by the tavern, his face revealing that he knew nothing of Annika's presence. Time was growing desperate, and they had no idea where to look.

* * *

Miriam listened desperately to the sounds of Annika's cries, but she could do nothing as it was her duty to appease Gisela's awful daughter, Hedwig. Cringing at each order, she obeyed, hoping that there would soon be a way to go to Annika's aide, for now however, she appeased the little wretch.

* * *

Priden and Michael continued to call for Annika, but to no avail. The clock's hands grew quickly to ten. Suddenly Michael screamed for Priden. He ran to the gnome's side.

"Look." Michael whispered as he pointed his index finger forth. There, a mere three yards away stood Lady Gisela and Brigitte.

"You don't think…" Priden began.

"Ja…I think." Michael replied solemnly.

"Let's go." Priden stated. The two sat up and ran to the Terich carriage. Priden whispered something to the driver whom nodded in return and the carriage left the town quickly.

In a matter of minutes, the carriage was back at the Terich estate. Priden and Michael jumped from the carriage and ran to the doors. Pulling them both open, Michael and Priden walked inside hoping for a sign that would lead them to Annika. It came as they heard her cries. Following the sobs, Michael stopped in front of the basement as Priden searched for Hedwig. Michael whispered through the doors, "Lady Annika."

The sobs stopped, "Michael?"

"We shall get you out of there right away Annika."

"Please hurry." She begged. Michael nodded and quickly began on the lock. True enough it took him a few minutes but once the lock clicked, he grinned and pulled the door open. Annika got up from her knees and hugged Michael tightly. "Danke schorn."

Michael only nodded. "The carriage is waiting for you outside Annika, you must hurry." Annika smiled through tears as she hugged Michael once more. "No time for that Annika, GO!" She nodded and ran outside and into the waiting carriage.

* * *

Ten had come and past and Florian knew it was time to make a decision, and he would follow his father's choice. He would choose Brigitte, as much as it disgusted him. He walked to the makeshift stage and sighed before he began his speech. He looked at each of the beautiful ladies that stood before him, hope sparked in each of their eyes. Clearing his throat he began:

"Ladies and Gentlemen, at this point it is time to make a decision of whom to wed. It was a difficult one to say the least. I wish my future wife intelligence, wit, and a beauty that can never be matched by another. I also wish her to be strong. Any woman willing to stand by my side for however long I am to be your King must be strong. I did not expect to find such a…selection of woman whom wanted to become my Queen, nor did I think I would find all of them equally eligible. All of you ladies are beautiful, I do not deny that, but I am looking for something special and that is why…"

Florian paused his speech as a commotion began in the back. However his guards rushed to the scene and Florian continued.

"…that is why I believe that I can chose a wife today. I do hope that each of you fine ladies find a man worth your graces, however I can only choose one wife. I chose…"

"Get your filthy hands off me. Get off! GET OFF!" A woman shouted from the back. She began to push her way to the front.

"I chose a fine woman from Sir Petar Terich's estate."

Suddenly Brigitte squealed and another woman shouted. "NO!" Florian looked down and suddenly saw a glimmer of golden blonde. Before his mind could tell him no, he shouted, "STOP!" Suddenly everything went still.

"You there, bring her to me." He shouted at the guard that was handling the woman. The guard obliged and brought the woman to the front. She continued to kick at the guard. "It's alright Gustav, let her go."

The young woman huffed and straightened her skirts. "Finally." The guard nudged her in the back, "I'm going! Mein Got." She looked up at Florian and smiled. He returned it. She walked up onto the stage and Florian grasped her hands.

"I thought you wouldn't make it." He whispered

"I was…stalled for a while." She replied, motioning to Brigitte and Gisela. It was at that moment that he noticed the bruises on her face. He ran a thumb over them.

"Are you alright?" He asked, concern lining his brow.

"Ja. Just a little cut." Florian narrowed his brow and turned to the crowd, and there stood Brigitte and Gisela in outrage. It was then that Florian decided it was time to make a…a new announcement.

"As I was saying, I choose as my wife, and your future ruler, Annika Terich, from Sir Petar Terich's estate." He then returned his gaze to Annika. "That is…if she'll have me."

Annika smiled softly and giggled, "Ja. I am yours."

"Gut." Florian replied, he then bent down and as sweetly as possible, gave Annika her first kiss. The kiss of true love. The crowd around them burst into an uproar. Some into sighs of joy, and others into grunts of anger. But one could be heard above it all.

"YOU CANNOT BE SERIOUS PRINCE FLORIAN!" Brigitte shouted.

"Of course I can."

"But she is a servant, a nothing, she is not worth your time!"

"I disagree Brigitte, you however have been nothing but a thorn in my side. GUSTAV!" Annika put a hand over his and whispered into his ear,

"Let me do the honors. Brigitte come here." Brigitte listened to Annika's calm orders.

"Please Annika, do not let them send me to jail."

"Why should I not?"

"Because I am your sister."

Annika rolled her eyes, "In that case…Gustav, take this woman and Lady Gisela to the Prison. I do not care what happens to either one of them, just get them out of my sight." The guard bowed to Annika and took both ladies away. She then turned to Florian whom held a ring to her.

"I know you wish to hold onto that ring on your finger, but I was hoping that you would wear this one too."

She smiled and nodded. "As you wish my Prince." And he sealed their promise with tenderness.

**Finis**


End file.
